Ágape y Eros
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Como héroes profesionales, Ochako y Katsuki mantienen una relación a escondidas que solamente saben sus amigos más cercanos y sus familias. Con sus altas y bajas, la relación parecía ir por buen camino. Sin embargo, el regreso a Japón de Izuku y el surgimiento de sentimientos que Uraraka creyó haber enterrado desde su partida, comenzaron a crear grietas en la relación. Triangulo.
1. Prólogo

_Ágape: es el término griego para describir un tipo de amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el que el amante tiene en cuenta sólo el bien del ser amado._

 _Eros: Palabra usada para expresar amor sexual o los sentimientos de excitación que se comparten entre individuos que se sienten físicamente atraídos uno al otro._

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Cuatro años antes._

Totalmente nerviosa, Ochako se frotó las manos, su valentía se iba poco a poco a medida que se iba acercando a Deku. El chico de cabello verde y rostro pecoso estaba, en ese momento, hablando con Iida.

Uraraka se atrevería por fin a confesar aquellos sentimientos que mantuvo guardados por todos esos años de preparatoria. Todos esos sentimientos que decidió mantener ocultos debido a que no quería arruinar una hermosa amistad, y sobre todo, porque la meta de Midoriya era convertirse en un héroe. También la suya, puesto que el sueño de todos era de ser héroes.

No estaba el amor en sus planes.

Pero ¿Qué podía perder por fin dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos? Después de todo, ya tan solo faltaban unos días para su graduación.

Unos cuantos días y cada uno de su clase tomaría un rumbo diferente.

Algunos se irían de la ciudad, otros incluso del país.

Era ahora o nunca.

Secó las palmas de sus manos en su falda, con el cuidado de no tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos… no quería hacer un espectáculo ahora.

Se acercó con paso firme, sin ninguna duda y aunque la respuesta de Deku fuese negativa, ella lo aceptaría con una sonrisa, al menos con la certeza de haber sacado lo que sentía de su pecho.

Estaba toda llena de valor… hasta que Iida le sonrió y Deku, el cual había estado de espaldas a ella, se dio la vuelta y la miró con aquellos ojos verdes que podían hacerla sumergirse en un abismo.

Maldición, eran los ojos más bonitos que Uraraka hubiese visto alguna vez.

Temblando, se acercó, pero no pudo comenzar a hablar ya que Iida enseguida lo hizo.

—Uraraka, te estábamos buscando —comentó Iida.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Ochako tratando de mantenerse firme, que sus nervios no se demostraran.

Debía deshacerse de Iida, sino, no tendría la valentía necesaria para…

—Te tenía que contar que tuve una oferta fuera del país —dijo Izuku entusiasmado. El corazón de Ochako se fue por un abismo ante las palabras de su compañero.

—¿Otro país? —preguntó Uraraka. Deku le sonrió, aquella sonrisa que podía iluminar todo en el mundo.

—Sí, apenas me gradúe me voy. Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerme un renombre en otro lado —claro, a pesar de apenas estar terminando el curso de héroes, todos en el país sabían quién era Izuku: Deku, el que seguía el legado de All Might, el que tenía todas las probabilidades de convertirse en el número uno—. Tenía que contárselo a ustedes dos primero, son los más importantes.

Uraraka le brindó una sonrisa. No le sorprendía, Midoriya quería ser un héroe, no le importaba cosas tan vanas como el amor. Se lanzó a él y le apretó en un abrazo, soltó una risita, totalmente contenta de que Deku pudiese cumplir sus sueños, pero dolida porque éstos lo llevarían lejos de ella.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti —le susurró. El chico le devolvió el abrazo, había aprendido a no sonrojarse tanto cuando estaba cerca de ella. Ochako podía sentir como latía tan rápido su corazón y lo asumió a la excitación por la noticia de irse y cumplir sus sueños.

Nunca se le pasó más nada por la mente.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Oh, vaya. Este día tenía que llegar. Digo, cuando me adentro tanto en un fandom termino escribiendo sí o sí un longfic.**_

 _ **¿De qué va esto? Me gustan ambos shipps, ambos tienen potencial y buenos fanarts que me han hecho amarlo. Amo, reamo el IzuOcha, pero una amiga me hizo amar también el Kacchaco.**_

 _ **Se me vino la idea a la mente, tal vez no tan original, de escribir algo de ellos tres. No he encontrado nada bueno, que me llame la atención de ellos.**_

 _ **¿Qué más decir? Este fic tendrá contenido de ambas parejas, así que por favor pido tolerancia y amor.**_

 _ **Es un fic triángulo amoroso, por ahora la idea de un poliamor no la veo ¿Quién sabe si lo habrá para el final?**_

 _ **Aún no sé con cuántos caps contará, con lo dramática que soy tal vez sean bastantes XD**_

 _ **Habrá momentos del pasado, explicando algunas cosas, otras del presente.**_

 _ **¿Qué más decir? Ah sí, espero no caer en el Ooc, aunque tal vez haya un poco debido a que los personajes son un poco más maduros. O sea, habrá un Kacchan con poco "muereeee" y agresividad. La verdad no he encontrado el fic de Kacchan que me guste, puesto que muchos normalizan la violación y en vez de mostrarnos un personaje que ha estado madurando, parece un psicópata.**_

 _ **Veremos un Deku menos tímido, aunque dulce en verdad. Un héroe que ve su deber, pero también el amor.**_

 _ **Y bueno, mi bella Uraraka, veremos a una heroína decidida, pero que en cuestiones del corazón comenzará a dudar. Creo que mi mayor miedo en este fic es que me la traten de**_ **perra** _ **por no decidirse.**_

 _ **Ay, en conclusión, gracias por leer y si les gustó dejen su Review :")**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**_

 _ **My hero academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	2. Uno

_Ágape: es el término griego para describir un tipo de amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el cual el amante tiene en cuenta solamente el bien del ser amado._

 _Eros: Palabra usada para expresar amor sexual o los sentimientos de excitación que se comparten entre los individuos que se sienten físicamente atraídos uno al otro._

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

 _Actualidad._

Las enredaderas de los dedos de aquel villano la lanzaron lejos, provocando su golpe contra el suelo.

Gritó de dolor, pero enseguida se levantó. Ignoró la sangre que salía del pequeño corte en su cabeza, ignoró el terrible dolor de espalda. Aún podía mantenerse en pie, aún podía dar pelea.

Las enredaderas atraparon sus manos, y lucharon por llevarla hacia él, sabía que no debía tener contacto con el cuerpo del hombre, sabía que expulsaba un tipo de ácido.

Con las yemas de sus dedos, tocó los tentáculos y expandió el poder hasta llegar a su cuerpo, si el sujeto requería el apoyo del suelo para poder jalarla, en el aire simplemente quedaría atrapado con ella como si fuese un globo.

Hubo una explosión tras suyo, Uravity rodó los ojos sabiendo perfectamente quién era y porque llegaba tarde.

Bakugo adoraba los espectáculos.

—¡Siempre necesitas que te salve el trasero, cara de ángel! —gritó Bakugo.

—¡No seas tramposo, idiota! —le gritó Uraraka detrás.

Fue un ataque rápido, el héroe explosivo estaba en el suelo y con una sola explosión voló hasta el villano que seguía flotando y lanzando ácido mientras éste se acercaba. De un solo y certero golpe en el rostro, seguido por una explosión, el villano quedó completamente inconsciente logrando soltar sus enredaderas de ella.

—¡Liberar! —exclamó Uraraka juntando las yemas de sus dedos. El villano cayó de un golpe en el suelo, ella no iba a ser suave con él.

Sabiendo que no despertaría, y que ya los policías estaban en el lugar, Uravity suspiró colocando sus manos en sus rodillas, tratando de tomar el aire que había perdido ante la actividad física.

—¿Acaso te estás debilitando? —preguntó Bakugo llegando a su lado. La prensa comenzaba a tomarles fotos.

—No, lo tenía todo controlado. No siempre busques excusas para _salvar mi trasero_ —una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del rubio y la tomó del brazo para levantarla y ponerla sobre sus pies.

—Hay algo de lo que nunca salvarás tu trasero —le susurró. Ante aquella insinuación, Uraraka se sonrojó y, justo en ese momento, unos periodistas se acercaban a ellos.

Por suerte, su casco evitó que el sonrojo se viese.

 _ **.**_

A pesar de que su herida era pequeña, ella tuvo que asistir al hospital a que vieran su cabeza.

No fue una herida profunda, nada más que un corte que fácilmente se pudo vendar.

Tomó su teléfono mientras estaba sentada en una camilla, puesto que el doctor le hubo ordenado que descansara al menos un poco antes de volver a trabajar.

Aunque ya siendo tan tarde, Uraraka no estaba segura de ir a trabajar sino volver a la comodidad de su casa.

La casa en la cual había permanecido sola durante dos meses luego de acostumbrarse a la constante compañía en el lugar.

Sonrió cuando vio las noticias que ya habían publicado enseguida. Muchos alabando el regreso del héroe _Ground Zero,_ que estuvo ausente un tiempo. Hablaban de ella también, claro estaba, pero como no había hablado mucho antes de tener que irse al hospital, no se le mencionaba mucho.

No es que a Uravity le gustara mucho la atención, Ochako prefería estar lejos de las cámaras.

Vio que tenía varios mensajes en su teléfono, algunos de sus amigos preguntando por su salud, puesto que habían visto lo herida que estaba en televisión.

Siendo héroes, los peligros los acechaban constantemente, y ella había quedado con varios amigos de estar siempre comunicados.

De hecho, hasta tenían una conversación en conjunto de todos de la clase A. Habían formado un lazo irrompible.

La criminología no disminuía, y aunque algunos villanos diesen más vergüenza que miedo, aún amenazaban con acabar la paz.

Hablando de paz… sonrió cuando recibió un entusiasmado mensaje de Deku. Estaba acostumbrada a hablar algunas veces con él, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Se sentía tan normal, aunque él estuviese tan lejos.

América. Ese había sido su destino.

El héroe, el heredero de All Might, había decidido aventurarse fuera del país para llevar su símbolo de la paz por todo el mundo.

El mensaje de su amigo era algo normal, una fotografía de él enseñándole una medalla que hubo recibido. Ella le había pedido que se la mostrara debido a la timidez natural del muchacho.

Uraraka debía admitirlo, aunque ya no sintiera su corazón latiendo como loco y que, al parecer, su enamoramiento con Deku había disminuido, o había desaparecido, podía sentir como su corazón se calentaba al ver esa sonrisa.

No había que negar que la sonrisa de Deku era simplemente bellísima, tan llena de esperanza… era como una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando recibió un mensaje sacándola de su ensoñación. Volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta que era de Bakugo informándole que ya había llegado a la casa y que la estaba esperando.

 _«Alista tu trasero, que de lo que no va a poder salvarse, es de mí.»_

Fue lo que él le escribió. Ochako se sonrojó ante eso. A pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada, le era difícil no sonrojarse a las propuestas del héroe explosivo.

Abrió la imagen que él le envió y, apresurada, decidió cerrarla enseguida.

Él podía llegar a ser demasiado… explícito.

 _ **.**_

Ya había oscurecido cuando ella llegó a la puerta del edificio. Saludó al guardia que me respondió con una sonrisa. Y tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso.

Si de algo tuvo razón Bakugo con el mensaje y a la hora de salvarla, aunque fuese innecesario porque ella, en verdad, tenía el control de la situación, era que su _trasero_ no iba a salvarse de algo, o más bien de alguien:

De él.

Apenas cruzó la puerta de entrada, rápidamente la arrinconó en la pared provocando que ella soltara una risa.

—Te dije que tu trasero no se salvaría de algo —murmuró el rubio.

—¿Y eso es de ti? —el rubio la tomó la barbilla de la muchacha y atrajo su rostro al de él para besarla. El beso era brusco, como siempre, puesto que nunca hubo alguna pisca de sensibilidad en él. Y eso era algo que, aunque fuese extraño, le encantaba a Ochako.

Podía sentir su olor penetrando en su nariz. El olor a azufre, fuego y nitroglicerina. Podía sentir cosquillas recorrer por su vientre.

Las manos del rubio viajaron por el cuerpo detallado de la heroína, su traje era ajustado y a pesar de tenerlo, podía sentir el calor de las manos de Katsuki en su piel.

Oh, como había extrañado aquellas caricias, esas que le hacían vibrar el cuerpo por completo.

Habían sido dos largos meses en los que él estuvo de viaje.

—Te extrañé —le comentó cuando el hombre de las explosiones comenzó a besar su cuello.

—No lo dudo —respondió él y le dio un mordisco, como si la marcara. Aquello la hizo soltar un quejido de dolor a Uraraka y empujarlo soltando una risa.

—Sabes que detesto que me muerdas.

—Pero a mí me gusta morderte —le comentó el chico con una sonrisa malévola y un brillo de maldad en los rojos ojos. Fue a aprisionarla nuevamente cuando ella se tocó con las yemas de sus dedos levitando fuera de su alcance soltando una risa—. Ah, vamos a jugar a la difícil —murmuró Katsuki. Sin importar destruir la casa, o al menos su piso, se impulsó de una explosión hasta donde estaba Ochako ya casi tocando el techo. Ahí, se aferró a ella por la espalda, y ya estaba levantando la mano hacia el techo para impulsarse al suelo cuando…

—¡Liberar! —exclamó Uraraka provocando la caída de ambos.

La espalda de Katsuki golpeó el suelo sacándole el aire y provocando que soltara un quejido de dolor. Ochako se levantó soltando una risa, pero no alcanzó a avanzar mucho ya que Bakugo se dio la vuelta en el suelo y la agarró provocando que ella cayera.

Al tenerla ya en el suelo, aprovechó para colocarse sobre ella, sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

—Me voy a vengar, cara de ángel —amenazó, a lo cual la chica solo le sacó la lengua. Katsuki tomó las mejillas de la chica con una mano y la besó en la boca. Uraraka se resistió al principio, jugando, pero luego se dejó llevar soltando una risita en medio de los besos.

Las manos de Bakugo apretaban sus muñecas, y sin duda le dejarían una marca al día siguiente, pero era Bakugo. Y él no era suave en ninguna cuestión, y menos en el sexo.

Mucho menos en el sexo.

Soltó un gemido sobre los labios de él al sentir como presionaba su cadera contra la suya.

Dos meses de ausencia.

Dos meses en los que solo se comunicaban por medio de llamadas y hacían sus cochinadas solos.

Dos meses en los que hubo anhelado tanto el calor que emanaba Katsuki al siquiera respirar… al tocarla.

—¿Vas a seguirme torturando? —le preguntó respirando agitadamente. Bakugo soltó una risa malévola y la tomó del trasero.

—Como te dije: prepárate que tu trasero no se salvará de mí —comenzó a besarla en el cuello, dejando chupones en el lugar a medida que besaba.

Ochako odiaba los chupones y él se los hacía a propósito, por el simple hecho de molestarla.

—Idiota… —murmuró Ochako en un gemido— ¿Lo haremos en el suelo de la sala? —Katsuki se separó de ella y se quitó la camiseta. Observo a la chica con detenimiento, y pensó cuál era la mejor forma de quitarle el traje de héroe.

—La primera ronda sí —fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a invadir su boca con la suya en un beso salvaje. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos, buscando la corredera del traje de heroína. Apenas la encontró comenzó a bajarla sintiendo la suave piel de la chica.

Y Ochako podría sentir que ardía, que su piel se quemaba ante el toque de Bakugo.

Empujó sus caderas a la de ella y Ochako soltó un gemido al sentir la caricia.

Bakugo besó el cuello de ella, apartando suavemente la tela del traje sin quitárselo por completo, solamente para tener acceso a los pechos de la castaña.

Los acarició, pellizcó los pezones y comenzó a bajar su boca hacia ellos. Uraraka gruñó con molestia.

Y Bakugo sonrió, le encantaba hacerla sufrir.

 _ **.**_

Oh, dulce agonía.

Bakugo aún intentaba regular su respiración mirando al techo, aún incluso acabado el acto hacía como diez minutos.

Cómo había extrañado la suave piel y el delicioso aroma de Uraraka. De su novia. Suya.

Pero tuvo que haberse ido por ese tiempo, necesario para viajar a China a patrullar por la muralla para evitar una invasión. Bakugo tuvo que resistirse mucho, pelear contra él y su jefe, para no lanzarse de la muralla y explotar los campamentos de los que planeaban invadir el país.

— _Calmate, Katsuki. Esta misión se acabará cuando menos lo esperes…_ —acabarse sus cojones…

Los suaves ronquidos de Uraraka resonaron en sus oídos. La miró, observando su clara piel. Ella siempre se dormía primero, puesto que se desgastaba más fácil.

Katsuki tenía más resistencia y le sorprendía que Ochako pudiese seguir su ritmo. Siempre supo que él era agresivo en la cama, siempre lo supo y usualmente hacia lo que la chica dejaba que se hiciese.

Podía ser un héroe con delirios de grandeza, pero conocía la palabra _No_ de su novia.

Uraraka estaba de espaldas a él, podía contemplar su cuerpo desnudo, puesto que no habían puesto un cobertor sobre ellos ¿Para qué? Si él daba el suficiente calor para inundar la habitación.

Como cada vez que hacía luego de tener relaciones, tomó con cuidado uno de los brazos de Ochako y observó las marcas rojas en sus muñecas. Acarició suavemente las marcas, siempre reprendiéndose internamente por maltratarla, pero llegado el momento de la acción, siguiéndolo haciendo sin evitarlo.

Después de todo, ella tampoco se quejaba.

Acarició su suave piel, apartó su pelo de su cuello, observó las marcas de chupetazos que usualmente le dejaba en todo el cuerpo, porque ella tampoco era tan inocente y se los hacía también.

Como si marcaran al otro como su propiedad.

Escuchó la risita de Uraraka y sintió su mano posándose en la de él que intentó quitar.

—¿Admirándome? —preguntó Ochako. Katsuki le dio un gruñido al oído y pegó su cadera al trasero de ella, dándole a entender que se encontraba dispuesto a otra ronda.

Pero la castaña se sentía realmente agotada.

—Recuerda que me dejas doliendo todo —murmuró Uraraka llevando su mano para atrás y acariciando el cabello rubio de su novio.

—A ti te gusta así —murmuró Bakugo en su oído.

—Sí, pero estoy en mi límite —aseguró ella. Bakugo comenzó a repartirle besos en en el cuello mientras la acariciaba. Su mano bajaba y subía por el cuerpo de la chica, acariciando y tocando.

—Eres mía ¿Recuerdas? —le susurró—. Mía, solo mía, cara de ángel.

—Lo sé —jadeó Uraraka.

—Es bueno que lo sepas, durmamos, entonces —y se acomodó enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella.

Ochako suspiró, y aún con el calor constante de él tras ella, volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir. Bakugo intentó dormir, pero no pudo, así que abrió los ojos nuevamente para seguir observando a la chica. Tan parecida, pero tan diferente a la que conoció por primera vez.

La dulce cara de ángel que contrastaba con su fuerza y pasión de guerrera.

Una heroína sin dudas amada.

 _ **.**_

Miró el boleto de avión y sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillaron de felicidad.

¡Por fin! Luego de años de hacerse un renombre en otro país podría volver al suyo. Ya lo extrañaba tanto…

Ya deseaba hacer todo lo posible para convertirse en el nuevo símbolo de paz.

Su teléfono sonó, mostrando un mensaje de felicidad de su madre, a ella había sido la única a la que le había dicho de su vuelta, pues quería llegarle a todos de sorpresa.

Sus ojos verdes, tan cálidos como siempre, se fijaron en el letrero que le avisaba que ya podían abordar su vuelo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos sudaban como si nuevamente fuese un chiquillo.

Realmente se encontraba emocionado por volver y ver a todos.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Ay! Señor bendito. Bien, comenzamos con las cosas algo fuertes (?**_

 _ **Nos damos cuenta que ya Ochako y Katsuki están en una relación, así que ¿Cómo demonios entrará el dulce Deku ahí? Bien, eso se verá a medida que los caps avanzan.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo es un flashback, se necesita saber cómo Ochako y Bakugo llegaron a eso que tienen, y voy a explicarlo.**_

 _ **Bien, una cosa más: intento mantener algunas cosas básicas de la personalidad de cada personaje, pero como les dije, va a haber Ooc por el simple hecho que son adultos y ya han madurado.**_

 _ **Otra cosa: cómo aún no se sabe el nombre de héroe de Bakugo, o al menos creo que aún no se ha mencionado… le puse "combustión" XD**_

 _ **Y bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Fans del IzuOcha, no se me vayan que va a haber contenido de esta pareja, crean en mí (?**_

 _ **Una cosa importante: Aquí no le haré bashing a ningún personaje. Ninguno recibirá odio, al menos de mi parte.**_

 _ **En fin, me alegra que estén aquí y bueno, si desean apoyarme con un voto y un lindo Review me conformo, pero si no, nah no importa.**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos!**_

 _ **My hero academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	3. Dos

_Ágape: es el término griego para describir un tipo de amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el cual el amante tiene en cuenta solamente el bien del ser amado._

 _Eros: Palabra usada para expresar amor sexual o los sentimientos de excitación que se comparten entre los individuos que se sienten físicamente atraídos uno al otro._

* * *

 _ **Dos**_

 _ **Segundo año UA.**_

 _Antes de sonara la alarma para salir de clases, dando por finalizado otro semestre de estudios, ya Aizawa-sensei se había acurrucado en su bolsa de dormir para darles el tiempo libre._

 _Los grupos comenzaron a organizarse, planeando cosas que hacer para ese último día en el edificio antes de volver a sus casas al día siguiente._

 _Bakugo trató de evitar que hablaran con él, la verdad no tenía muchos planes para el fin de semestre, pero no quería ser molestado._

 _Sin embargo, lo molestaron._

— _Eh, Bakugo-kun —una voz femenina lo llamó. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones._

— _¿Qué quieres, cara redonda? —respondió con brusquedad mostrando su característica mirada amenazante. Pero Uraraka no retrocedió, ella le devolvía la mirada desafiante como si fuese un juego._

— _Como Kirishima salió, y él es el único que se atreve a hablarte sin que le explotes en la cara, nadie quiso atreverse a decirte sobre nuestra fiesta de llegada del verano, puesto que nadie quiere arruinar su día discutiendo contigo. Pero me dije ¡Oh, vamos! Bakugo puede ser un idiota agresivo, pero al menos se puede hablar con él. Así que vine a hablar contigo._

 _Bakugo gruñó, se levantó quedando cara a cara con Ochako y en su mano comenzaron a salir pequeñas explosiones de amenaza._

— _¡¿Acaso quieres morir, cara redonda?!_

 _Se escuchó un jadeo colectivo y un grito, poco masculino, del imbécil de Deku._

 _Pero Ochako ni siquiera apartó la mirada. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en él, nadie nunca se atrevía a mirarlo con tal desafío_

 _Y Bakugo lo detestaba, puesto que sentía como si sus barreras se derrumbaran ante esos ojos marrones._

 _Gruñó y se sentó nuevamente en su silla haciendo un ademán con la mano._

— _Como sea. No pienso asistir._

— _Oh, es una lástima —murmuró ella inflando sus mejillas. Bakugo sintió que su corazón podría explotar ante aquel adorable gesto. Luego ella le dio una brillante sonrisa, tan brillante que sentía que el mundo podría iluminarse con aquella sonrisa—. Igual si te sientes solo, nosotros estaremos esta noche en la sala común, puedes bajar cuando quieras._

 _Y se alejó nuevamente hacia Deku e Iida. Bakugo aún sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir, y mierda, como odiaba que eso pasar cuando ella se acercaba a él._

 _Porque siempre era ella, ninguna otra chica._

 _La verdad, Katsuki nunca supo porque llegó a sentir lo que sentía por Uraraka. Porque aquella cara redonda comenzó a aparecer más y más en su cabeza._

 _Sus ojos castaños, aquella mirada de guerrera que ella le lanzaba._

 _Era diferente a la mirada que le daba a Iida y al idiota de Deku. A ellos los miraba con afecto, le brindaba agradables sonrisas._

 _A él le sonreía de vez en cuando, y él le respondía con una mueca. Pero sus ojos se oscurecían cuando lo miraban._

 _Tal vez eso fue lo que comenzó a llamar su atención, la forma en que ella parecía conocer cómo debía mirarlo, como debía mantener cierto desafío con él._

 _Ochako era una chica fuerte, que había perdido contra él pero que le dio duro, que lo dejó en aprietos. Ochako era determinada, mientras las otras chicas a medida que crecían iban adentrándose en una relación, ella permanecía soltera, siempre viendo a su futuro como heroína._

 _¿Y qué importaba si estaba soltera?_

 _Joder. Ella era una heroína malditamente impresionante aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta._

 _Maldita sea ¿Por qué su corazón latía de esa forma? Cómo si fuera a explotar en su pecho._

 _Maldición. Era inevitable, aunque Katsuki fuese tan apático sabía qué significaba todo eso._

 _Sin duda se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentido adolescentes y, al parecer, no era seguro, probablemente se estuviese enamorando._

 _Y lo odió con toda su alma._

 _ **.**_

 _Muchos dirían que debía ser fácil confesarse. De hecho, para que todo lo que estaba sintiendo pasar, debía, sí o sí, decirle a Ochako lo que sentía por ella._

 _Pero el hombre era Bakugo Katsuki, más terco que una mula, que no dejaba que su corazón siguiera aquellos mandatos._

 _Le hartaba ver parejas de la mano, tan felices y sonrientes de la vida. Le molestaba ver a sus compañeros en relaciones, y se reía de aquellos a los cuales les rompían el corazón._

 _Pero sobre todo, había un grupo que más detestaba ver: El del imbécil de Deku, el cuatro ojos y la cara de ángel._

 _Sí, cara de ángel, no cara redonda._

 _Detestaba verlos más que su odio por Deku, era la relación que ambos tenían con Uraraka. Era la cercanía y esa camaradería digna de envidiarse._

 _Sobre todo, que se notaba a leguas que a Uraraka le gustaba Deku, pero ese imbécil era o muy estúpido para notarlo, o no sentía lo mismo por ella._

 _Lo cual era estúpido ¿Cómo no enamorarse de Uraraka? Si ella era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, una gran heroína y tenía un hermoso…_

 _Maldición, Bakugo._

 _Cálmate._

 _Decir que no estaba enamorado era una tontería, debía aceptarlo y lo había aceptado, pero al menos él sabía fingirlo tan a la perfección._

 _Una parte de él, la cursi y hormonal adolescente, quería confesarse. Incluso le hubo comprado una rosa para San Valentín y le había escrito una nota diciendo: "Toma esta mierda para que sepas lo mucho que me gustas"_

 _Su otra parte, la más racional, le dijo que era estúpido, que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona y que lo iba a rechazar._

 _Una derrota inminente, algo que él sabía que no se podía luchar porque no podías obligar a alguien a amar._

 _Desechó la nota y deslizó la rosa debajo de su puerta una noche._

 _Al día siguiente la vio sonriendo con la rosa en su mano, sin saber de quién había sido._

 _ **.**_

 _Fue unos días antes del grado que comenzó a verla extraña, sin que ella sonriera, como si algo la hubiera molestado. Fueron días realmente estresantes para todos, pues estaban atareados con los papeles, que los exámenes, que las agencias de héroes._

 _Algunos se irían de la ciudad, otros del país, otros preferían quedarse aquí. Todos planeaban su debut, todos planeaban cosas a futuro, pero nada era fácil. Así que Bakugo supuso que era todo eso la que la tenía estresada._

 _Hasta él estaba estresado y había recibido muy buenas propuestas._

 _Fue el día del grado que entendió, tal vez, lo que le pasaba._

 _El día de la graduación, una ceremonia con las cuales sus trajes de héroes estaban sin mancha alguna, sin roto alguno, bien limpios, los profesores hacían un llamado y decían a donde fue enviado el próximo héroe._

 _Lo supo cuando escuchó el nombre de Midoriya Izuku._

" _América"_

 _El idiota de Deku no solo se iba del país, sino del continente, y tal vez por eso Uraraka tenía aquella expresión de tristeza constante en su rostro._

 _Por eso sus hombros estaban más decaídos, y trataba de ocultar su tristeza bajo ese casco._

" _Uraraka Ochako" Bakugo prestó atención cuando la llamaron a ella._

 _Y se puso algo nervioso, aunque le costara admitirlo, cuando nombraron la misma agencia que él escogió._

 _Maldición._

 _La iba a tener demasiado cerca… mucho…_

 _Aizawa, ahora Eraserhead para sus antiguos alumnos, dio las palabras finales, le hicieron los honores a All Might que hubo muerto hacía un año, y luego de que los tontos y débiles derramaran lágrimas, le dijo que estaban graduados._

 _Muchos se abrazaron, él se negó a hacerlo mirando a todos con cara malévola, sin embargo, Kirishima sí lo abrazó por más insultos que le lanzó._

 _Sobre el hombro de su amigo, Bakugo pudo observar a Uraraka abrazando a Deku, la tristeza por la partida y alegría por la felicidad de él en su rostro._

 _Bakugo quiso golpear a Deku, porque era un imbécil que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente. Y quisiera acercarse a Uraraka y abrazarla… y besarla._

 _Vaya, cuántas ganas tenía de besarla._

— _Vaya, estás tan sensible que dejas que te abrace por mucho tiempo —murmuró Kirishima aún abrazándolo._

— _Si no me sueltas, te abrasaré de otra forma —rugió provocando risas en su amigo. Kirishima lo soltó y se dirigió a donde Mina para abrazarla, tal vez besuquearla. Mientras tanto, Katsuki seguía observando como Uraraka se iba a una esquina a tratar de limpiar sus lágrimas._

 _Quiso ir, quiso consolarla, pero lo único que hizo fue acercarse un poco a ella y, desde unos metros, lanzarle un pañuelo y volver a girar hacia los demás, esperando que nadie se diese cuenta._

 _Por suerte nadie lo hizo._

 _Solamente Ochako que cuando recibió su pañuelo se sonrojó un poco sabiendo de quién había llegado._

 _Y ella se reprendió porque él la viera tan débil._

 _ **.**_

 _Bien, estaban en la misma agencia, pero eso no significaba que tenían que trabajar siempre juntos ¿Verdad?_

 _Error._

 _Ocho de cada diez misiones o guardias, les tocaban juntos. Y él no entendía._

 _Y ella quería a veces hacerle conversación, y él lo evitaba tratando de que sus sentimientos disminuyeran._

 _Y creyó que lo hacían, y cuando ella volvía a hablarle él le soltaba aquellos típicos insultos que estaba acostumbrada._

 _Y a veces la hacían reír._

 _Y mierda, como le gustaba su risa._

 _Y carajo, como se veía más brillante cuando sonreía._

 _Y mierda, se estaba enamorando más de lo que ya estaba._

 _Esa no era la idea, joder._

 _ **.**_

 _El villano se cernía sobre él, amenazando con acabar su vida. Bakugo se intentó recomponer apretando su costado para evitar que su sangre siguiera brotando, no pensaba morir tan fácil y menos a manos de este sujeto._

— _Eres una mierda —le gruñó provocando la risa del hombre. El villano con máscara de payaso soltó una escandalosa risa mientras preparaba el cuchillo con el cual pensaba asesinarlo._

— _Si yo soy una mierda ¿Que eres tú qué has sido derrotado por mí?_

— _La peor de las damiselas en peligro —dijo una voz femenina a espaldas del payaso. De repente, el villano comenzó a flotar y se vio lanzado contra la pared del callejón._

 _Uravity se vio en escena, controlando la gravedad a su voluntad y de forma fácil, golpeando al villano constantemente hasta desmayarlo. Cuando lo hubo logrado, que el villano cayó inconscientemente, ella se acercó, lo desarmó y lo apresó. Luego llamó la policía hasta que el quejido de Katsuki la hizo mirarlo._

 _Ella no sabía que él estaba herido._

— _¡Por los dioses! —exclamó acercándose a él._

— _¡Ni sueñes con venir a ayudarme, cara redonda! —gruñó el héroe. Uravity frunció el ceño provocando que el corazón de Bakugo latiera más rápido._

 _Maldición._

 _Creyó que su estúpido enamoramiento con ella ya había pasado, joder, habían pasado dos años desde que se habían graduado. Uravity se acercó a él, ignorando los insultos que estaba lanzando y se acercó a tocar su herida._

— _¡Te dije que no necesitaba tu maldita ayuda! —gritó._

— _¡Eres un idiota! —le gritó ella quitándose el casco. Bakugo pudo contemplar su rostro, sus ojos, y sus mejillas. Ella llevaba un cintillo en su pelo que se quitó y luego volvió a ponerse el casco._

 _Se acercó más a él y, a pesar que el héroe la había insultado, se dejó tocar la herida. Uravity tomó la tela y la puso sobre la herida tratando de detener la sangre._

 _Bakugo se sentía exhibido, débil, tenía tan cerca el cuerpo de la chica que le provocaba miles de sensaciones. Quería besarla de forma desesperada, tal y como quiso hacerlo el día de la graduación._

 _La empujó, provocando que ella cayera y su espalda se golpeara contra el contenedor de basura._

 _No era el lugar ni el momento más romántico, pero Katsuki no podía soportarlo más._

 _Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se arrodilló frente a ella y puso su mano a un lado de su cabeza._

 _Su otra mano, la que estaba ensangrentada, tomó la barbilla de la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella. Pudo escucharla jadear por la sorpresa. Katsuki suspiró, su aliento mezclándose con el de ella, sus corazones latiendo a un mismo son._

— _Te odio por esto —murmuró—… pero no puedo hacerlo —y antes de que Uravity pudiera decir algo, el héroe juntó sus labios con los de ella._

 _Fue un beso apasionado con sabor a sangre. Las manos de la muchacha se aferraron al cabello rubio de Bakugo, y las de él se aferraron al rostro de ella, sin importar lo sucias que se encontraban de sangre._

 _Katsuki se sentía sin aliento, por eso, cuando liberó a Ochako del beso, sintió que perdía su respiración. Se estaba desmayando._

— _Maldita… sea… —fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre los pechos de la heroína, la cual aún estaba sorprendida por la invasión a su boca._

 _ **.**_

 _Despertó con los sonidos del aparato que monitoreaba su corazón. Sus latidos eran constantes, suaves y normales._

 _Apenas recuperaba la consciencia se hacía la idea de en donde se encontraba._

 _Un hospital._

 _Lo último que recordaba era haber besado a Ochako._

 _Maldición._

 _Aquel arrebato de pasión._

— _Que bueno que despertaras —escuchó la voz femenina. Bakugo abrió bien los ojos y miró a su lado para encontrar a Ochako, vestida con ropa de civil, pelando una naranja._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo…?_

— _Toda la noche —respondió ella ante su pregunta no terminada de formular. Le ofreció la fruta recién pelada—. Ten, come —Bakugo gruñó. Intentó recomponerse, pero un dolor en su costado le hizo detenerse—. Fue una herida profunda, por suerte no perforó pulmón. Pero sí perdiste bastante sangre._

— _No quiero tu ayuda._

— _Ayer delirabas —dijo Uraraka._

 _¿Acaso el beso se lo imaginó? Bakugo levantó la vista para verla, ella evitaba sus ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _No, mierda._

 _Sí hubo beso._

 _Por primera vez, Bakugo se quedó sin palabras._

— _Bakugo, sobre el beso…_

— _No voy a disculparme por habértelo dado —dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y tomando la naranja. Jugó con esta en sus manos y arrancó una torreja para darle un mordisco._

— _No te iba a pedir que te disculparas, solo quería saber… ¿Que sientes por mí? ¿Solo deseabas besarme y ya?_

 _Bakugo la miró y soltó un gruñido. Si pudiera levantarse la estamparía contra la cama y la besaría nuevamente, pero esta vez más pasional._

 _Suspiró._

— _Maldita sea, como odio que estas palabras salgan de mi boca —comenzó—, me gustas ¿Sí? Es todo, cara de ángel —Uraraka observó sorprendida a Bakugo, aquel arrebato de pasión y desespero que había sido ese beso, no había sido más que la demostración de sus sentimientos._

 _Bakugo volvió a morder la naranja y luego se vio interrumpido por los labios de Ochako._

 _A diferencia del primer beso, este sabía a naranja y medicinas._

 _Bakugo aferró sus manos en el cuero cabelludo de Ochako, jamás se volvería a ir de ahí._

 _Y así comenzaba aquella extraña e inesperada relación._

* * *

 _ **Nota: Si había momento en donde explicar con detalle cómo había empezado la relación de Uraraka y Bakugo debía ser en un capítulo entero ¡Hasta me pasé!**_

 _ **El como iba su relación más íntima y como fueron a vivir juntos, eso sí lo iré metiendo entre la trama principal, pero tenía que meter esto.**_

 _ **Les juro que me emocioné mientras lo escribía XD me ha gustado muchísimo y trate de mantener aquella personalidad explosiva en Bakugo.**_

 _ **Bueno, uufff, espero que les haya gustado. Les juro que yo lo amé.**_

 _ **Gracias. Miles de gracias por aceptar este fic, me ha gustado muchísimo el recibimiento que ha tenido :") :")**_

 _ **Como en el primer capítulo, si les gustó espero que puedan darme un voto y un Review, estaría super feliz, pero si no, pues no.**_

 _ **Los quiero. Miles de besos!**_

 _ **My hero academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**_


	4. Tres

_Ágape: es el término griego para describir un tipo de amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el cual el amante tiene en cuenta solamente el bien del ser amado._

 _Eros: Palabra usada para expresar amor sexual o los sentimientos de excitación que se comparten entre los individuos que se sienten físicamente atraídos uno al otro._

* * *

 _ **Tres**_

Sintió el frío de la mañana filtrarse por la puerta abierta del balcón. Ochako se cubrió con la sábana y tocó a su espalda para darse cuenta que se encontraba sola. Comenzó a abrir perezosamente los ojos y a moverse, estirando su cuerpo para desperezarse.

Se sentó en la cama para mirar hacia el balcón, recordando que ellos lo habían cerrado en la noche. Hizo una mueca cuando vio la figura de Bakugo apoyada en el barandal mirando a la calle.

Uraraka tomó su pijama debajo de la almohada. Se colocó el short, que pocas veces usaba para dormir, y encima se puso una de las camisetas de Bakugo de las que ella se había adueñado.

Tenía su aroma: el constante olor a azufre y fuego del cual ella se había acostumbrado.

Se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Se acercó silenciosamente, pero supo que él enseguida había notado su presencia cuando apagó el cigarrillo inmediatamente.

La castaña frunció el ceño. El rubio había tomado ese vicio, y aunque no era constante, lo hacía cuando no podía con las presiones de héroe.

Aunque el hombre decía que él podía con todo, era un humano, y los humanos son frágiles en algunos momentos.

Uraraka detestaba que fumara, pero no podía quitarle aquella adicción. Por eso, ella le pedía que no lo hiciera frente a ella.

—Es temprano todavía —comentó ella notando que apenas el cielo se aclaraba.

—Me desperté, y sabes que no puedo dormir después —le contestó él. Uraraka suspiró y lo miró de reojo, notando que sus ojos rojos la habían estado mirando y luego se dirigieron nuevamente a la calle.

Ochako sabía cuándo él quería hablar y cuando no. No había tenido una larga, y bastante complicada, relación con él por nada. Y en ese momento, él parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero no quería a la vez.

—¿Algo que decir? —le preguntó ella estirando su mano para tocar el cabello de su novio. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios cuando recordó la primera vez que se atrevió a tocarle ese cabello rebelde.

Recordó que fue después de la graduación, que ellos casualmente habían elegido la misma agencia de héroes. Fue una noche que estaban de guardia que él se agachó a buscar una cosa y ella se había atrevido a hacerlo… luego había tenido que aguantarse una mirada horrible que estaba segura que podría quemarla.

Soltó una risita.

—¿De qué te ríes, cara de ángel? —le preguntó Katsuki a su novia quitando la mano de ella. Ochako entrelazó su mano con la de él.

Ella solía ser romántica varias veces, y ese era el tipo de romance que a Bakugo no le gustaba, pues enseguida quitó su mano sacando un suspiro derrotado de la chica.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, te molesta algo —volvió a preguntar la chica. Bakugo suspiró y volvió a mirar la mano de ella. Uraraka sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando él pasó sus dedos suavemente por la muñeca.

No decía nada, pero Uraraka podía entender tal vez qué quería decir con esa caricia.

 _Te lastimé otra vez_.

Ella lo entendía a la perfección, porque él siempre lo hacía. La lastimaba sin querer, sin mediarlo porque no media su propia fuerza y Uraraka no le ponía el alto…

—Estoy bien —dijo ella quitando su mano de la de él. Acariciando ella misma su muñeca—. Sabes que soy una chica fuerte, Katsuki —ella hizo gesto de enseñarle músculos—. Puedo con todo.

Katsuki relajó su rostro, su constante ceño fruncido y tomó la barbilla de Ochako para darle un suave beso.

Bakugo no era suave, pero había momentos en los que ella podía sentir una sensibilidad en él.

Un calor en su corazón que la hizo enamorarse de él en primer lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _«A Ochako, Bakugo siempre le causó curiosidad. Incluso en la preparatoria, cuando el hombre solamente sabía gritar, insultar y lanzar miradas desafiantes, a ella le causaba gracia, tanto, que hasta ella misma lo desafiaba con la mirada, solamente para verlo irritarse más._

 _Fue cuando estaban trabajando juntos, que comenzó a verlo desde otra perspectiva. Al comienzo creyó que trataba de reemplazar a Deku en su corazón, aunque sería sumamente extraño debido a que los chicos eran como agua y aceite._

 _Pero luego se dio cuenta que ella no podría esperar siempre por su amigo, y sobre todo, sin saber si él le correspondería._

 _No supo cómo, no supo cuando, tal vez la noche que lo vio llorar por primera vez, escondido, luego de no haber podido salvar a ese niño._

 _Había visto una sensibilidad en él que jamás pensó en ver. Katsuki era humano, y como humano, aunque mostrara siempre rudeza, tenía su corazón._

 _Tal vez, fue cuando Deku le envió por mensaje que había conseguido una novia, una bella heroína americana. Tan diferente a Ochako que le dio a entender que su corazón nunca había pertenecido a él._

 _Tal vez buscaba un consuelo y lo encontró en él. En esa noche de luna nueva. En ese callejón… en ese beso apasionado con sabor a sangre que, de repente, le hizo vibrar el cuerpo por completo._

 _Se dio cuenta que ella también merecía una oportunidad ¿Y por qué no con Bakugo? Podía permitirse amarlo aunque solamente sintiera un cariño por él…_

 _Un cariño convertido en pasión, que también habría de convertirse en amor… y lo logró._

 _Ochako lo amaba._

 _Extraño, puesto que jamás creerían que una chica tan dulce como Uraraka se metería con el delincuente-héroe Katsuki._

 _Era una extraña, muy extraña combinación y algo que muy pocos lo sabían. Querían privacidad._

 _Sin embargo, los que lo sabían algunos estaban de acuerdo, otros no tanto ¿Pero qué decir? Si la pareja era tan terca._

 _Ellos se querían, y era lo que importaba._

 _No importaba el daño que se haría en el sexo si era consensuado._

 _No importaban los celos si el otro también celaba._

 _Era una muy extraña relación, como la de un ángel y un demonio._

 _En la que la pasión reinaba más que el amor.»_

 _ **.**_

Una pequeña rutina de ejercicios, en los que Ochako mejoraba su pelea mano a mano; un baño que normalmente tomaban juntos, en los que si había tiempo se quedaban sentados en la bañera, sino, era una rápida ducha; y luego se dirigían al trabajo tomando rutas diferentes.

Como debían mantener al menos un poco su identidad, y sobre todo, que nadie sabía que vivían juntos, no podían llegar juntos al trabajo. Uraraka iba en metro y Bakugo en la moto que había comprado hacía algunos años.

Se encontraban en el trabajo, se saludaban como colegas y luego iban a hacer alguna misión o algún patrullaje que les tocara, algunos juntos, otros no. O se quedaban organizando su papeleo que usualmente dejaban para última hora -esto era más por parte de Katsuki-

Ese día, al menos en la mañana, estaban juntos patrullando.

—Esta tarde saldré con las chicas —le informó Uraraka guardando su teléfono en un bolsillo especial que había mandado a hacer en su traje de heroína. Bakugo la miró, notando lo detallado que le quedaba el traje.

Maldición, le encantaba como le quedaba. Pero le irritaba que los civiles se la quedaran mirando con detalle.

¿Pero qué hacer? Si fuera de su apartamento, ellos no eran más que colegas

Hizo un ruido con la garganta que significaba _te escuché_.

—No sabía que te habían dado la tarde libre —le comentó el rubio. Su mirada trataba de estar en todos lados menos en Uravity. Algunas personas lo saludaban y él solo movía la cabeza.

Era un héroe, pero no es que fuese muy fanático de estar saludando a quienes lo hacen. Tenía admiradores, eso lo sabía, ya estaba escalando entre los mejores veinte héroes, y estaba seguro que el año siguiente ocuparía el primer lugar.

—Pues fíjate que sí —comentó ella—. Hablé con el jefe, puesto que son pocas las veces que Mina, Tsuyu y yo tendríamos el día libre —un niño se acercó a Ochako y ella se agachó a tomarle la mano con una sonrisa.

Katsuki sonrió en su interior, Uravity a diferencia de Ground Zero, era buena con los fans, sobre todo con los niños.

Bakugo podía escuchar la risa de su madre, como la primera vez que la llevó a la casa, diciéndole que le sorprendía que una chica tan bonita y amable decidiera meterse con un caso perdido como él.

Uraraka se levantó y siguieron.

—¿Y cuál es el afán de reunirse? —le preguntó, su novia de giró a verlo— Digo, Kirishima y yo no nos hemos reunido para beber en meses, incluso antes que me fuera, y no nos morimos —Ochako levantó una ceja y luego se echó a reír.

—Que tu vida social sea un asco, no quiere decir que la mía lo sea ¿Eh? Más que una heroína también soy una persona. ¡Me merezco un descanso de vez en cuando!

Bakugo frunció el ceño y le dio un suave empujón logrando hacerla soltar un risita.

—Entonces renuncia, chica débil —Uraraka le respondió el empujón con otro.

—¿Acaso soy mucha competencia para ti, chispitas? —Bakugo comenzó a hacer algunas explociones en su mano.

—¿Acaso quieres una pelea, gravedad cero? —eso nunca se perdía, la competencia sana en su relación.

Un estruendo a sus espaldas los hizo sobresaltar. Varias personas gritando, un fuerte sonido y destrozos, eso solo significaba una cosa: hora de trabajar.

—¿Querías un descanso? —le preguntó Bakugo— Aquí lo tienes —Ochako soltó una risa.

—Cierra la boca.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y corrieron a donde surgía el llamado, todo el caos.

 _ **.**_

Cuando su turno hubo acabado, volvió a la oficina a cambiar su traje de héroe por ropa de civil. Bakugo se quedó afuera y él era el que ella había puesto a llenar el informe requerido para la captura del villano que hubieron derrotado.

¿Por qué él? Porque cuando iban a lanzarse a pelear contra aquella lagartija enorme, no la dejo ni comenzar. Se hubo lanzado enseguida con fuego en sus manos al animal.

— _Tú lo acabaste, tú llenas el papeleo —_ le había dicho la heroína.

Salió del edificio de la agencia acomodando su chaqueta. Normalmente, era difícil que los héroes mantuviesen una identidad secreta. Aunque usaran cascos, antifaces o cualquier cosa que cubriera su rostro, en cualquier momento, en medio de una pelea podría caerse y como estas eran televisadas, era difícil que no se viera el rostro.

Ochako por suerte no había tenido esos deslices. Y aunque la vieran salir de la agencia ¿Quién decía que no fuese una secretaria?

Mantener una identidad oculta era bastante importante, no solo aguardaba la seguridad de su familia, sino también la de sus amigos y de ella misma. Y aunque en la escuela los exhibieron bien, podrían olvidarse fácilmente, después de todo, las grabaciones de los eventos de la UA se eliminaban con el tiempo para justamente eso, evitar revelar información sobre sus estudiantes.

Gracias a eso, muchos podían tener una vida relativamente normal.

Uraraka tomó el metro y se dispuso a enviarle un mensaje a Mina y Tsuyu avisando que las esperaría en la estación. Recibió las respuestas de ambas chicas, las cuales estaban en su día libre.

Esto le recordaba a Ochako sus días en la preparatoria, cuando abrumadas por las clases, decidían salir al menos una tarde.

Cuando llegó a la estación requerida, ya estaba Tsuyu ahí. Ochako se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. La chica rana, aunque no hiciese demasiado frío, mantenía su cuello caliente con una bufanda.

Se sumergieron en una breve conversación hasta que Mina llegó. La muchacha rosada, con su habitual alegría, las sumergió en un abrazo.

Comenzó una conversación, en la que mantenía moviendo su mano derecha a cada rato y un pequeño brillo salía de ella. Ochako cruzó miradas con Tsuyu, y la otra chica le devolvió la mirada captando todo.

Cuando llegaron al bar y se sentaron, lo primero que Ochako hizo fue tomar la mano derecha de Mina y observar el dedo. La chica rosada las sonrió con timidez.

—¡Iba a decirles! —exclamó.

—Practicamente nos lo exhibiste —comentó Uraraka soltando una risita logrando sonrojar un poco a Ashido.

—¿Cuando te lo pidió? —preguntó Tsuyu. El barman llegó con los cocteles que habían pedido.

—Anoche —dijo sonriendo—. No fue algo grande, ni siquiera se arrodilló, sabes cómo es Kirishima.

—¿Entonces como fue?

—Yo encontré el anillo en su pantalón —comentó para luego tomar de su copa. Uraraka casi derrama lo que había bebido por la risa.

—Hombre… Todos con pareja, casándose —dijo Ochako con una sonrisa—. Parece que todo hubiera sido ayer cuando estábamos en la escuela.

—Yo no tengo pareja, Kero… —comentó Tsuyu.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Mina con una sonrisa dando un golpe en la nariz de la otra muchacha—. La señorita ranita es de muy alto estándar. Sabe escoger bien.

—Además, solo tenemos veintidós, Tsuyu. Somos nosotras las que nos estamos adelantando —aquello hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

—Además —continuó Mina—, no todos tienen pareja. Me enteré que Midoriya terminó con la americana —aquello causó interés en Uraraka que miró a Mina. La chica rosada, al ver el rostro interesado de su amiga, sonrió. Ella era de las pocas que siempre supo lo que Ochako sintió alguna vez por Izuku—. Puedes ennoviarte con Midoriya, Tsuyu.

—No creo —dijo la ranita—, aunque a Izuku-kun le gusta el verde.

—O… Nuestra querida Ochako ya tiene el paso libre —aquello hizo sonrojar a la mencionada que le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Mina.

—Yo tengo novio, Mina —dijo Ochako. Ellas dos eran las únicas que sabían de su relación con Bakugo, puesto que él no quería que más nadie supiera. Mina hizo una mueca, aunque le agradaba Bakugo, ella lo conocía, no creía que pudiera tener una relación sana, menos con alguien tan dulce como Uraraka.

Le miró las muñecas, aquellas marcas rojas que mostraban la fuerza del muchacho.

—Yo no llamaría eso una relación —se detuvo ante la mirada marrón de Ochako—. Digo, tu relación con Bakugo podría ser algo… tóxica —comentó y bebió de su copa. Uraraka hizo una mueca y se acarició las muñecas.

—Yo no lo llamaría así…

—¿Acaso no es celoso al extremo? —preguntó Tsuyu. Ochako se mordió el labio recordando todas las veces en que él se molestó y explotó cosas de la casa al ver los vídeos de ella y lo que algunos ciudadanos decían sobre ella al ser entrevistados. También estaba el hecho de todas las veces que él le decía _mía_ , cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando la besaba, cuando le hacía el amor.

—¿No es algo brusco en la cama? —preguntó Mina.

La castaña se sonrojó un poco, brusco era decir poco, pero tampoco era un salvaje.

Bakugo apretaba muy fuerte sus muñecas, y se movía tan rápido que podía dejarle ardiendo por horas. Le dejaba chupones y mordiscos en el cuello y pecho. Apretaba sus senos de forma estimulante que se los dejaba adoloridos.

Se mordió el labio.

Extrañamente, esas conductas en la cama la llegaban a excitar.

—Él ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocimos —dijo Tsuyu—. Ya no tiene tanto odio en su interior pero todavía no ama de una forma sana.

—Él tiene una forma distinta de amar, es todo —lo excusó Uraraka.

Él era así, y era difícil cambiarlo. Aunque fuese realmente brusco en la cama, en ningún momento Bakugo la obligaría a tener relaciones con él. En ningún momento él le pondría la mano encima que no fuese en uno de sus habituales entrenamientos en los que iban con todas.

Bakugo la trataba como una igual, no como una damisela que requería que disminuyera su fuerza para pelear.

—Además ¿Acaso no es tu amigo? Tenle esperanza —Mina rodó los ojos y bebió un trago de su bebida.

—Katsuki puede ser mi amigo, pero lo conozco. Sé lo que puede hacer, y él es bastante brusco para alguien como…

—¿Yo? —replicó Ochako comenzando a molestarse— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que hacerles entender que no soy una chica frágil? ¡Puede que me vea dulce pero sabes que no lo soy! —la chica rosada tomó las mejillas de su amiga.

—Lo sé ¿Vale? Lo siento.

—A mí me sigue preocupando —volvió a decir Tsuyu.

—Pero no se preocupen. Todo está bien —ella les sonrió.

Las chicas suspiraron, y negaron con la cabeza sabiendo que Ochako era realmente terca.

—¡A ver! No vinimos a hablar de mi vida romántica.

—De hecho no vinimos a hablar de ninguna —dijo Mina.

—El tema solo surgió —continuó Tsuyu. Ochako infló las mejillas provocando unas risas en sus amigas por lo tierno que les parecía el gesto.

—Hablemos mejor de la futura boda de Mina, es algo de lo que necesitamos saber —y así, el tema se desvió hacia la chica rosa que sonrió nerviosa. Ochako sabía que Mina amaba hablar sobre las vidas amorosas de las demás, pero no es que gustaría hablar mucho del suyo.

Bien se sabía que su relación con Kirishima era realmente buena, muy cariñosa, ella no solía hablar mucho de eso.

Suspiró y les mostró el anillo con una sonrisa. Ochako agradeció que la conversación se desviara de su vida amorosa.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Buenoooooo. Tercer capítulo terminado y definitivamente estoy amando cada vez más el como me está quedando este jodido fic! Me están llegando muchas ideas, algunas subtramas, algo de protagonismo de otros personajes.**_

 _ **Mina y Tsuyu son de mis chicas favoritas. En este fic encontrarán algunas parejas que… bueno, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **No tienen mucho protagonismo, pero se verán mencionadas.**_

 _ **¿Saben qué? Se las diré aquí enseguida**_

 _ **MinaxKirishima.**_

 _ **TooruxOjiro.**_

 _ **IidaxMei.**_

 _ **TodorokixMomo.**_

 _ **Las únicas, hasta ahora. 7w7**_

 _ **Agradezco tanto, en verdad, todo el buen recibimiento que ha tenido este fic. Dios! Me alegra tanto que les guste, se los juro que me emocionan!**_


	5. Cuatro

_Ágape: es el término griego para describir un tipo de amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el cual el amante tiene en cuenta solamente el bien del ser amado._

 _Eros: Palabra usada para expresar amor sexual o los sentimientos de excitación que se comparten entre los individuos que se sienten físicamente atraídos uno al otro._

* * *

 _ **Cuatro**_

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, subió al taxi y dio la dirección. No estaba borracha del todo, pero sentía que podía tener deslices al caminar o al siquiera hablar.

Tomó su teléfono y abrió la red social, ahí, no supo porque, buscó el nombre de Izuku. Desde que Mina le había dicho que Deku había terminado con su novia, había mantenido todo eso en su cabeza. Era extraño, porque la pareja subía fotos juntos tan a menudo que se veían demasiado felices.

Ya no dolía como la primera vez, pero Ochako podía sentir como si su estómago se revolviera, y es que Deku había sido su primer amor, y su primer corazón roto. No todos terminan con su primer amor.

Suspiró, siguió bajando, observando las fotos del héroe. No subía cosas a menudo, pero lo que subía le hacía sonreír con ternura. El mismo cabello verde alborotado, los mismos ojos verdes, las mismas pecas, tal vez un poco más ahora, salpicando sus mejillas.

Exhaló, sentía su cara ardiendo. Ella no debería estar suspirando viendo las fotografías de otro chico, ella tenía novio.

Volvió a dejar su teléfono en su bolso y recostó su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla, cuando llegara tendría que prepararse algún té.

Katsuki ni loco se lo prepararía.

" _Yo no te mandé a emborracharte"_ le diría y se iría a la cama.

No era usual que Uraraka se tomara esas libertades, pero al ser héroes, de vez en cuando tomarse un día libre los ayudaba a restaurar la presión del trabajo.

El taxista la dejó en la puerta del edificio, ella pagó y salió. Medio tambaleándose, entró. Saludó al vigilante que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y subió al ascensor.

El ascenso fue más largo, o al menos ella lo sintió así. Miró su reloj para darse cuenta que ya había pasado las dos de la mañana, por suerte no entraba tan temprano y se tomaría el día con el ejercicio.

Llegó hacia su puerta, y revisó su bolso para no encontrar sus llaves.

—Mierda —murmuró. Estaba demasiado mareada como para desocupar el bolso, dado que sabía que estaba en algún lado. Tocó la puerta—. Katsuki… —murmuró. Volvió a tocar, esta vez diciendo el nombre de su novio un poco más fuerte. Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta y cayó hacia adelante cuando ésta se abrió.

—¿Acaso no te llevas tu maldita llave? —gruñó el chico. Ochako soltó una risita y se lanzó hacia adelante apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. Uraraka soltó una risita combinado con un gruñido al notar que estaba sin camisa.

—Tan caliente… —murmuró pasando sus dedos por los abdominales.

—Si me vas a toquetear preferiría que fuese adentro —dijo Bakugo y jaló a Ochako dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta de paso. La castaña, aún riendo, sin saber cuál había sido el chiste que la había hecho reír, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos sosteniéndose del respaldo del sofá.

—Katsuki ¿Adivina qué? —le comentó. Bakugo ya se había adelantado a ella hasta la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—Mina y Kirishima van a casarse —aquello sorprendió un poco al rubio, sobre todo porque Kirishima le contaría. Extrañamente se sentía molesto por no saberlo antes.

—Que bien —comentó. Iba a lanzarse a la cama cuando sintió los brazos de Ochako tras él, ella acariciaba su pecho con los dedos, uno por uno, con cuidado de, por su estado, hacerlo levitar y olvidar bajarlo.

Había sucedido una vez.

—Cariño… —ronroneó la chica. Aquello, tan solo esa palabra, podía prenderlo, porque era poco común que ella le dijera de esa forma. Pero sabía que la noticia anterior y el cariño de ahora de la chica tenían algo que ver— ¿Cuando nos casaremos tú y yo?

Oh no.

Sabía que algo tenía que ver.

—Nunca —le comentó. El héroe explosivo simplemente no creía en algo como el matrimonio. No estaba en sus planes.

Era feliz con Ochako tal y como estaba. No sabía qué importancia tendría un trozo de papel.

Pero al parecer a Ochako sí le importa eso, porque comenzó a sentir que su espalda se humedecía.

Maldita sea las borracheras de ella, se basaban en risas y lágrimas. Es que ni siquiera acción podría tener.

Colocó los ojos en blanco, porque no era la primera vez que pasaba, que Uraraka se ponía a llorar cuando estaba tomada y la soltó. Con una paciencia que él jamás había tenido, la ayudó a sentarse.

No intentó calmarla, porque sabía por experiencia que no importaba lo que hiciera, ella no dejaría de llorar.

Uraraka no lloraba, trataba siempre de mantener una dulzura y una sonrisa que su trabajo como heroína le obligaba a tener. O al menos, el que ella misma se obligaba a tener.

Y cuando se emborrachaba soltaba las lágrimas que debió haber soltado durante varias misiones. Lloraba por cualquier cosa mínima, incluso una vez, lloró por ver un vídeo que Shinsou había subido de su gato haciendo cosas divertidas.

— _¡Mira que gato tan lindo, Katsukiiiiiii!_ —y a él le había tocado cargarla y correr, porque estaba seguro que llamarían a la policía creyendo que él intentaba secuestrarla. No es que hubiese ayudado que hubiera corrido como un maniático.

Tal y como ella le ayudaba cuando él estaba tomado, lo cual tampoco era mucho, se sentó en el suelo y le quitó los zapatos. Luego, la ayudó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama. Las lágrimas de ella habían comenzado a detenerse y ahora le miraba con ternura, incluso cuando le puso los guanteles para que ella no tocara nada dormida y los hiciese flotar.

Ya había tenido una mala experiencia con eso.

—Te amo —le murmuró ella. Katsuki le dio una sonrisa.

—Creeme que lo sé.

—Antes te odiaba —volvió a hablar ella.

—Todos lo hacían.

—Kirishima no. De hecho, creía que ustedes tenían algo —no era la primera vez que le decían que creyeron que él y Kirishima tuvieron algo. Rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama para acostarse. Sin embargo, Ochako a pesar de estar tomada, no quería dormir. Le abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a dar besos en su cuello. Aquellos besos le provocaba cosquillas, y las manos de ella viajaban por su pecho desnudo. Acarició sus abdominales y comenzó a bajar su mano hasta el elástico del pantalón. Bakugo gruñó de forma depredadora—. Yo estaba enamorada de Deku-kun —murmuró ella de repente, apagando instantáneamente el momento. Aquello le hizo soltar un gruñido, esta vez de molestia.

—¿Crees que es un buen momento para decirlo? —la chica solo soltó una risita y él le hizo soltarse para empujarla a la cama— Y decías que era yo el que cagaba los momentos —se metió a la cama a su lado.

—Eres un tonto, Katsuki.

—Y tú, una estúpida que caga momentos en los que podríamos tener sexo recordando tu antiguo novio —hubo un silencio, y Bakugo supo que nuevamente se lanzaría a llorar por haberla _insultado._ ¿A qué no era sensible? Le había dicho cosas peores estando sobria y ella solo le habría contraatacado con otro insulto.

—Nunca fuimos novios… —murmuró— ¿Acaso soy fea? —Katsuki volvió a rodar los ojos, y es que tratar con borrachos era terrible.

—Ve a dormir, cara redonda. Mañana tienes que trabajar —pero la chica siguió mirando en techo, luego miró a su lado y aún con la mano cubierta por el guantele acarició el alborotado cabello de su novio que soltó un gruñido— ¡Que te duermas! —le exigió haciéndole sobresaltar y darse la vuelta para dormir.

Bakugo agradecía que se hubiera dormido en minutos y cerró los ojos para dormir también. Él sabía que Ochako no era fea, era la única chica que había logrado entrarle a los ojos, y sí, fue más que todo por su fuerza y determinación, pero maldición ¿Acaso ella no se miraba a un espejo? ¿Acaso no veía los pechos que tenía o las piernas que poseía?

Sí, tal vez tuviese tan solo un poco de panza, pero no era mucha, y eso solamente realzaba su belleza. En su mente pasaron imágenes de ella desnuda, bajo de él, sobre él, con su rostro extasiado y murmurando su nombre con cada embestida.

Oh, tener sexo con Ochako era como delirar, él sentía como si viajara hasta el cielo y volviera a bajar. Y es que, aunque ella fuese realmente dulce, le dejaba hacer a su antojo.

Sintió calor en su cuerpo, Ochako lo había prendido y, dado a su embriaguez, no iba a darle sexo, entonces tendría que valerse por él mismo.

Suspiró. Se levantó, tomó su teléfono, en el cual tenía muchas imágenes de su novia que le había tomado el día anterior, y se dirigió al baño, luego de echarle una mirada a una muy rendida Ochako.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

 _ **.**_

Estaba sumergida en un fantástico sueño en el que volaba. Volaba por el cielo y saludaba a las personas que iban en los aviones.

El sueño se basaba en eso, era algo realmente tranquilo.

— _Cara de ángel —_ escuchó en la lejanía. Se removió en su sueño sin querer despertar— _. Despierta, Ochako…_

En el mundo físico, Bakugo estaba tratando de despertar a su novia. Había dormido ya hasta el mediodía y sabía que ella entraba a trabajar en la tarde. Él tenía el día libre.

El chico palmeó suavemente la mejilla de la chica, tratando de levantarla. Al ver que no funcionaba, soltó un gruñido y preparó una pequeña explosión.

Luego, la hizo estallar al lado del rostro de Uraraka provocando que ella soltara un grito y se levantara.

En sus sueños, se había estrellado contra un avión haciéndolo explotar.

Ella se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a frente con su novio que le lanzaba una sonrisa malévola. Le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Buenos días, borracha. Ve a bañarte, debes ir a trabajar —le dijo apartándose. Uraraka se quitó los guanteles y suspiró, el rubio le dio el paso, y cuando ella se levantó aplaudió en su oído provocando que se sobresalara y el dolor en su cabeza comenzara a surgir.

Maldición, debió haber estado más borracha de lo que pensaba.

Le dio un empujón a Katsuki y pasó a tomar su toalla para dirigirse al baño, tal vez el agua fría le ayudara a calmar el dolor de cabeza.

 _ **.**_

A pesar de ser mediodía y que no creía que pasaría, Bakugo le había preparado una taza de té. No había hecho almuerzo, así que decidió tomar su _desayuno._

Se sentó en silencio a su lado, como lo harían en la mañana, sin embargo, aquel silencio se notaba extraño. Uraraka miró al rubio que mantenía un rostro serio mirando a su teléfono, él no era de usar el teléfono en la mesa.

—¿Algo te molesta? —le preguntó. Bakugo la miró, sus ojos rojos en ella y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa nada, absolutamente nada —respondió provocando que ella frunciera el ceño.

—¿Acaso estás molesto por lo de ayer? Ni siquiera recuerdo que hice.

—¿Te lo recuerdo? Estábamos a punto de tener sexo hasta que mencionaste al idiota de Deku y tu antiguo enamoramiento con él —aquello la hizo sonrojar.

—No puedo creer que estés molesto por eso —le murmuró—. Sabes que yo estoy contigo…

—Te dije que no estoy molesto, Ochako —ella golpeó la mesa, se levantó y le señaló.

—¡Me acabas de llamar por mi nombre! Solo lo haces cuando algo te molesta —él se cubrió la cara.

—¡Maldición! ¡Que no estoy molesto! ¡Ahora cómete esa mierda y vete de aquí! —aquello la hizo inflar las mejillas.

Algo le molestaba, estaba segura, pero él no quería decírselo. Frunció el ceño, terminó su té y sin siquiera decirle adiós, salió de la cocina en dirección a la puerta para irse a la agencia.

Katsuki soltó un bufido, claro que estaba molesto, estaba celoso. Esa mañana se había encontrado con una fotografía en la red social de Deku e Iida, dando a entender que el idiota ese estaba en el país, y sobre todo en la ciudad.

Por más que Uraraka le dijera _te amo_ , por más proposiciones matrimoniales en estado de embriaguez, él aún temía que no tuviera su corazón por completo. No era de demostrar mucho el temor que sentía, solo a Kirishima. Era una inseguridad que le acarreaba, dado a que siempre le dijeron que se iba a quedar soltero por su actitud.

Así que si fue una sorpresa que Ochako le devolviera aquel amor que él poco le demostraba, le era aún más sorprendente que ella siguiera con él.

El que ella le comentara lo de Deku el día anterior, y ver la fotografía, parecía como si fuese un reto.

Cosa que era bastante tonta.

Sobre todo porque Ochako le pertenecía… bueno no… ¡Maldición!

A veces le costaba recordar que ella no era una posesión, que no era del todo suya. Pero solo podía pensar en ella, en ella en sus brazos, en ella en su cama, en ella sonriéndole solo a él.

Esa sonrisa que solo y exclusivamente le dirigía a él.

Ella era suya, de nadie más. Y estaba dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que intentara quitársela.

Se revolvió el pelo, estresandose aún más. Iba a ser una estadía bastante larga si se quedaba encerrado en casa ¿Pero que más podría hacer?

 _ **.**_

No había descanso para el mal, por lo tanto, los héroes buscando la forma de hacer el bien, tampoco descansaban.

La estructura estaba por colapsarse, y ella, como heroína especializada más que todo en rescate, debía estar totalmente presente. Sudaba, el mareo se mantenía en su cabeza mientras tocaba el onceavo niño y este flotaba. Cerca de ella, se mantenía un héroe cuya quirk era hacer una barrera por su el lugar colapsaba sobre ellos.

—¿Aún no encuentran al villano? —preguntó Ochako mientras manejaba la gravedad a su antojo y dirigía al chico por una ventana. Afuera, otro héroe de rescate recogía al chico y ella lo liberaba.

—No. Aún siguen buscando, este es el segundo edificio que destruye —El edificio se tambaleó provocando que Ochako mirara al otro héroe. Él asintió y comenzaron a subir las escaleras llamando a más personas. Querían saber si habían rescatado a todos ya para poder salir tranquilos.

Frente a ella, una parte de la escalera se rompió. Se tocó a sí misma y a su compañero para flotar y llegar al piso superior.

—Uravity, es mejor que salgamos —comentó el otro héroe.

—¡No! Hasta que hayamos rescatado a todos —casi llegando al último piso, lograron encontrar a una persona más, quién no atendió a los llamados debido a que estaba desmayada. Quitaron el trozo de roca del cuerpo de la chica, su compañero la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la ventana.

—Es la última —comentó—. El edificio está a punto de derrumbarse, no alcanzamos a bajar —Ochako entendió a qué se refería. Lo tocó, activando su quirk y se tocó a ella misma.

Saltaron por la ventana.

Juntando sus palmas, comenzó a regular la caída. Una caída lenta hasta tan solo un metro gritar _liberar_ cayendo sobre sus pies.

Tras ella, el edificio no pudo resistir más, y cayó.

El casco la cubría del polvo, y corrió para alejarse de los posibles fragmentos que cayeran.

Escucharon una explosión no tan lejos de ahí. Se habían reunido con varios héroes que estaban llevando a los heridos a las ambulancias.

—¡Parece que encontraron al villano! —gritaron. Y parecía serlo, puesto que vio al sujeto, el cual parecía llevar unos taladros por manos. El héroe que le atacaba era rodeado por un tipo de aura verde.

El corazón de Uraraka latió a velocidad. Ella conocía ese aura, ella conocía ese traje.

—¡SMAAAAAAASH! —gritó el héroe golpeando finalmente al sujeto que cayó con fuerza en el suelo. De un salto, Deku cayó a unos metros de ella.

Los policías corrieron a arrestar al villano que había caído a otros metros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a acercarse a su amigo. Estaba de vuelta, había regresado quién sabe cuándo y el maldito no le había dicho.

Deku, apenas la vio, le dio una sonrisa. Aquello provocó que su corazón volcara, que se calentara al volver a ver aquella brillante sonrisa.

—Urara… vity-chan —la saludó cuando ella llegó frente a él.

—Estás aquí… —le comentó. A lo cual Deku volvió a sonreírle. Abrió los brazos

—¿Sorpresa? —Ochako soltó una risa y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo inundandolo en un abrazo. Deku soltó una risa y la hizo girar.

Cuatro años de no verlo en persona, de no sentir sus abrazos. De solo hablar con él por internet.

Deku seguía siendo el mismo: Mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y una alegría en sus verdes ojos. Y Ochako, nada más con abrazarlo, podía sentir como su corazón se calentaba.

Deku la apretó, una de las cosas que más ansiaba al volver, era estar cerca a ella.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Tantaaaaan XD Apareció Dekucito (?**_

 _ **Antes de que tiren hate… la reacción de Ochako es totalmente normal cuando un amigo se ha ido lejos y luego vuelves a verlo. Recordemos que ellos mantienen un lazo bastante fuerte a pesar de ser amistoso. ¿Si Deku siente más por ella? Eso se sabrá el próximo capítulo…**_

 _ **Sobre Kacchan y su inseguridad con respecto a Uraraka: Que tu pareja te recuerde que estuvo enamorada de otra persona cuando iban a tener sexo, no es fácil, menos sabiendo que por tu actitud es un milagro que la tengas. Bakugo es algo posesivo, pero intenta mantenerlo al margen. Le doy esa inseguridad con ella, una debilidad que siento que podría tener.**_

 _ **La relación de ellos no es muy fácil, y es justamente eso lo que hace que comience a quebrarse un poco y Deku es solamente el pequeño detonante (ya aquí les estoy tirando el spoiler XD)**_

 _ **Espero que no me odien, ya que he visto en los comentarios que no quieren que Deku aparezca, pero les recuerdo que este es un fic de ambas parejas, y en la trama que ya está preparada, ambos tienen participación activa con ella.**_

 _ **Ya verán como realizaré todo, confíen en mí.**_

 _ **Si quieren seguir este fic, háganlo. Sino, están en toda la libertad de hacerlo también XD**_

 _ **A quienes siguen, espero que les guste, en verdad. Espero que les esté gustando.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo, los reviews y todo lo demás.**_

 _ **Los quiero muchísimo.**_


	6. Cinco

_Ágape: es el término griego para describir un tipo de amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el cual el amante tiene en cuenta solamente el bien del ser amado._

 _Eros: Palabra usada para expresar amor sexual o los sentimientos de excitación que se comparten entre los individuos que se sienten físicamente atraídos uno al otro._

* * *

 _ **Cinco**_

 _Cuatro años antes_

 _Iida y su madre le sonreían. Inko tenía lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, adolorida porque se quedaría sola pero completamente feliz de la alegría de su hijo._

— _El vuelo es directo a Manhattan —dijo su madre empinandose un poco para intentar quitarle las lágrimas que rodaban por las pecas en sus mejillas—. Papá estará esperando en el aeropuerto._

 _Izuku volvió a sonreír. Años viendo a su padre a través de una pantalla de un computador. Años recibiendo sus llamadas y diciendo lo orgulloso que se sentía, por sin poder estar presente, dado que su trabajo en Estados Unidos le consumía. Ahora Izuku viviría con él debido a que él tenía una residencia en Nueva York que le había ofrecido inmediatamente a su unigénito al saber que iría por allá._

— _No tardaré mucho, mamá —dijo Izuku acariciando la mano de su madre en su mejilla—. Solo para hacerme un renombre, yo vivo aquí y mi lugar siempre será aquí —Inko le volvió a sonreír y se alejó un poco._

 _Izuku miró a Iida, que parecía contener las lágrimas. Pocas veces eran las que su amigo dejaba de ser ese chico firme de movimientos robóticos._

— _¡Midoriya-kun! —exclamó el chico alto moviendo su mano de arriba para abajo, algo de lo que Izuku ya estaba acostumbrado— ¡Espero que hayas aprendido mucho el inglés! —el heredero de All Might soltó una risita._

— _Aprendí bastante, Iida. Gracias —Izuku estaba seguro de ver lágrimas bordeando los rojos ojos de su amigo tras las gafas. Y fue más seguro cuando éste se pasó las manos debajo de las gafas secándoselas. Izuku volvió a reír y abrazó a su amigo. Tenya no era mucho de abrazar, pero definitivamente con un amigo tan afectuoso como Midoriya, se acostumbraba._

 _Ambos miraron el tablero eléctrico, notando que aún faltaban diez minutos para que les dieran el pase para abordar el vuelo. Miró hacia la puerta del aeropuerto._

— _¿Uraraka-san no vendrá? —preguntó Izuku. Su corazón latía a una increíble velocidad, una de las últimas cosas que necesitaba ver antes de irse, era el rostro de su amiga._

 _Amiga y primer amor que nunca se atrevió a revelar por temor._

 _Izuku no era bueno con las chicas, aunque según los chicos de su antigua clase de la UA, varias giraban a verlo desde que creció y el notable estiramiento y músculos formados comenzó a notarse más en su traje de héroe._

 _Pero a él ninguna le importaba, solo Ochako. Su amiga que probablemente no tenía sentimientos hacia él y nunca quiso revelarle para no romper su amistad._

 _En verdad deseaba verla antes de irse…_

— _¡Deku-kun! —escuchó y aquello fue como música para sus oídos. Apenas la miró, pudo notarla como casi flotaba sobre la gente. Llegando a él, lanzándose a él y abordándolo en un fuerte abrazo._

 _Izuku hizo girarla mientras ambos soltaban una tonta risita infantil. Pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de ella filtrarse en el suyo, el aroma a canela que desprendía y su suave piel rozandolo._

 _Dioses, estaba tan enamorado y le dolía tanto._

 _Ochako se separó de él, y se sintió como si le arrancaran una bandita sin meditación. Ella le dio una radiante sonrisa._

— _Que tengas un grandioso vuelo —le dijo. Y Deku, después de verla a ella y la luz que su sonrisa le brindaba, estaba seguro que su vuelo estaría más que bien._

 _ **.**_

 _Su padre era como una versión más adulta de él. Mismo cabello desordenado, pero negro, mismos ojos verdes pero las pecas salpicando su nariz en vez de sus mejillas. Y lucía siempre una corta barba en el rostro. Izuku no lo veía en persona desde que tenía doce años, la última vez que le tuvo la oportunidad de volver a Japón a ver a su familia._

 _Su padre era estadounidense, pero había nacido de padres japoneses. Durante un tiempo, en su adultez, vivió en su país de origen y ahí conoció, se enamoró de su madre, se casaron y lo tuvieron. Luego, cuando Izuku tenía cuatro años, obtuvo la empresa de su padre luego de la muerte de éste._

 _A Inko le aterraban los aviones e Izuku estaba demasiado pequeño para tomar un viaje. Además, la mujer no quería salir de su país._

 _Hizashi Midoriya tomó un vuelo hacia el país en donde creció y se instaló ahí, desde ahí veía a su hijo crecer de vez en cuando viajando a Japón hasta que ya no pudo más._

— _Por Dios —dijo el hombre en inglés con una sonrisa. Su hijo estaba más alto que él y sonrió tomándolo de las mejillas de manera afectuosa—. Realmente has crecido, Izuku —le dijo esta vez en japonés._

 _Izuku sonrió, y abrazó a su padre, un abrazo que había anhelado tanto desde hace mucho._

 _ **.**_

 _Su padre vivía realmente muy bien. Y eso no sorprendió a Izuku, dado que enviaba buenas cantidades de dinero a su madre y ella le daba los caprichos que él siempre quiso de All Might, o su costoso traje de héroe._

 _El hogar siempre fue humilde, debido a que Inko no le gustaba la extravagancia, pero nunca faltó buena comida en su mesa. Izuku nunca se preguntó cuánto mandaba su padre, hasta ahora podía notar que mucho._

 _Su mente viajó hacia Uraraka, el dolor en su corazón cuando ella le dijo que quería ser heroína por la paga pero luego diciéndole que ella quería salvar gente. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, recordando como su amiga le había contado que ya estaba entusiasmada por ayudar a sus padres._

 _Ojalá Izuku hubiera podido hacer algo._

— _Tu habitación está arriba —dijo su padre apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había en la mesita. Le brindó una sonrisa— ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? —Izuku iba a negarse, diciendo que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo él, pero la mirada nostálgica en los ojos verdes de su padre lo hizo morderse la lengua. Él tal vez quería pasar más tiempo con él antes que las obligaciones de héroe lo abarcaran._

— _Me encantaría —dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Arriba, en la habitación vacía de invitados. Izuku solo había traído ropa y algunas cosas que tomaba como amuletos. En la cama, notó una cajita que, con curiosidad, tomó. Se sorprendió al ver su nombre._

— _Es mi regalo de bienvenida, hijo —dijo el hombre. Izuku sonrió y comenzó a desenverlo solo para encontrar una cadena con el símbolo de All Might—. Sé que ya no eres un niño, pero siempre supe de tu aficcion por ese héroe —Izuku giró el dije y notó su nombre enmarcado detrás._

 _Se giró a su padre y, con un agradecimiento, volvió a abrazarlo._

 _Dos abrazos en un día. Era realmente bueno._

 _ **.**_

— _Entonces, hijo… ¿Alguna chica que dejaras en Japón? —Izuku se sonrojó. Se encontraban cenando en el enorme comedor. Izuku se había estado preguntando si su padre no se sentía solitario— ¿Esa chica que tu madre me mostró en fotos contigo? ¿Cómo era? ¿Uraraka? —Midoriya se sonrojó aún más._

— _¿Qué? ¡Papá! ¡Yo-yo! —comenzó a agitar sus manos y murmurar cosas que el hombre no pudo entender mucho. Soltó una risita—. Uraraka-san y yo solo somos amigos —murmuró._

— _Me gusta la chica, estoy segura que harían buena pareja —el adolescente volvió a sonrojarse, provocando una mirada tierna en su padre. Cómo odiaba haberse perdido el crecimiento de su hijo, de ese niño lleno de entusiasmo por All Might, ese que soñaba ser un héroe._

 _Recordó la llamada de Inko ese día que le dijeron que Izuku no tenía quirk, ese día que ella le había llamado llorando y él había tratado en vano de consolarla. Luego la de su hijo, años más tarde, diciéndole que había entrado a la UA, que su quirk, algo de fuerza sobrehumana, había surgido de la nada._

 _Era el héroe que tenía enfrente ahora. Ya no era un niño, era un adulto que seguía teniendo manías de niño._

 _Hizashi quiso grabarse todas las manías que poseía ahora, como el jugar con su labio mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido ¿Que estaba murmurando?_

 _¿Como su hijo podía ser tan desconocido para él?_

— _¿Siempre descubrieron de dónde salió tu quirk, hijo? —preguntó el Midoriya mayor logrando que su hijo lo mirara. Izuku retorció su pantalón debajo de la mesa, obviamente no podía decirle a su padre sobre el One for All._

— _No. Simplemente surgió —respondió Izuku. Siempre había sido bueno mintiendo, o al menos desde que comenzó a guardar el secreto que All Might le había otorgado—. Tal vez le faltaba estimulación ¿No crees? Estaba decidido a entrar a la UA y comencé a entrenar por mi cuenta para al menos tener un poco de físico para entrar… cuando simplemente surgió._

 _Sonaba muy convencido, esa mentira la llevaba diciendo por años. Pero solo a los más cercanos que sabían de su condición como quirkless. No estaba dispuesto que se supiera de forma pública y luego ver a niños intentando levantar cosas pesadas creyendo que podrían despertar un quirk._

 _Su padre, que había terminado su cena, tomó un cigarro, sopló y fuego salió de su boca para encender el vicio. A Izuku siempre le gustó el quirk de su padre. Cuando estaba pequeño y jugaba con su madre, algunas veces se unía su padre y fingía ser un dragón._

 _A él le hubiera encantado tener el quirk de su padre._

 _Hizashi sonrió ante la mirada asombrada de Izuku. Le gustaba que su hijo aún se asombrara de su quirk aunque fuese muy insignificante comparado con el de él._

— _Y le has dado un gran uso, Izuku —dijo el hombre—. Serás el mejor héroe, hijo._

 _ **.**_

— _¡Bienvenido, Deku! —saludó su jefe en un torpe japonés. Un grupo de héroes estaba tras él. Deku, porque debía ser llamado por su nombre de héroe cuando estaba en el trabajo, les hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo._

— _Mucho gusto —dijo en inglés, la verdad es que nunca le fue complicado el idioma y lo había aprendido completamente en su último año—. Es un gusto conocerlos._

 _Todos le dieron la bienvenida rápidamente._

 _ **.**_

— _Es bastante difícil acostumbrarse a un nuevo lugar —le comentó a la pantalla del computador. La risita de Uraraka le hizo suspirar, un suspiro que ella por suerte no escuchó._

 _Incluso desde la pantalla del computador ella se veía realmente hermosa. Sabía que solo había pasado un mes, pero la extrañaba tanto._

 _Extrañaba hablar con ella a diario, dado que sus trabajos de héroe y las diferencias horarias no se lo permitían ahora._

 _Ese día estaban hablando porque pudieron sacar un tiempo. Con trece horas de diferencia, Uraraka estaba por acostarse e Izuku se había levantado hace unas cuantas horas._

 _Se había puesto al día y hablado de cosas triviales. Y Deku no podía dejar de mirar los ojos castaños y mejillas rosadas de Ochako cada vez que ella se acercaba más a la cámara._

 _Y en más de una ocasión había perdido su mirada en el escote del pijama de su amiga. Había tratado de evadirlo, pero no podía._

— _Estás hermosa… —murmuró, pero luego se sonrojó. Por suerte, en ese momento el internet había comenzado a fallar y se había paralizado su imagen y audio en el computador de Uraraka. Así que ella no había escuchado aquello._

 _Aunque no era la primera vez que Izuku se lo habría dicho ¿no?_

 _Hasta los amigos se dicen eso ¿no?_

 _No es como si le dijera…_

— _Te amo —volvió a murmurar, y justo en ese momento se volvió a arreglar logrando que él entrará en pánico._

 _Sin embargo, lo único que había llegado a Ochako fue la última palabra, la cual sí había ocasionado que su corazón saltara._

— _¿Qué? ¿Que amas? —le preguntó ella acostándose bocabajo en su cama. Izuku pudo ver sus pechos aplastandose con el colchón. Joder… su boca se secó, supo que su amiga esperaba una respuesta pero solo podía observar los pechos de su amiga. Imaginarla en una situación muy provocativa, se preguntó qué se sentiría tocarlos. Si serían suaves como lo era ella por completo. ¿A qué sabrían? ¿A qué sabría ella? Se la imaginó a su lado, abrazándola, besándola, acariciando su suave piel, enganchando sus manos en su ropa, para después…_

— _¿Deku-kun? —salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó su voz. Sintió que sudaba cuando la miró y sus ojos tan castaños lo miraban de forma fija._

— _A-amo los brownies —balbuceó, luego, sintió como algo comenzaba a molestarle en sus pantalones. Algo que había sentido algunas veces más joven, y que definitivamente sabía que era— Yo… debo irme, Uraraka-san —casi chilló. Estaba seguro que su voz había salido como un chillido._

 _Ella le dio una extraña mirada, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió._

— _Que tengas un gran día, Deku-kun. Te quiero —y acabó la videollamada. Izuku cerró el portátil y suspiró agitado. Lo dejó a un lado y se levantó el pantalón para ver la notable erección que tenía._

 _Sabía que tenía que hacer para bajarla, las clases de educación sexual en la secundaria e incluso en la preparatoria explicaban cosas como esas. Además de que él era un investigador._

 _Sabía que también el agua fría funcionaba, y habían sido casi todas las veces que la había bajado de esa forma._

 _Pero esa vez no quiso._

 _Se aseguró que la puerta de su habitación estuviese cerrada con llave y se bajó un poco su pantalón de pijama y boxers para liberar su miembro._

 _Izuku era pureza en su máximo esplendor, y nadie se lo imaginaría haciendo esas cosas. Pero no podía evitarlo, también era un humano._

 _Se sentía sucio, sobre todo porque en su mente vagaba la imagen de Ochako. Ochako en bikini. Ochako en su traje de heroína que le quedaba tan apretado, tan hermoso que delineaba todas sus curvas._

 _Gimió, su mano se movía un poco más rápido._

 _Se imaginó a Ochako besándolo, ahí, en completa desnudez junto a él y se sintió tan mal. Tan perverso, tan sucio, incluso peor que Mineta. Pero es que se sentía tan enamorado de ella. Anhelaba tenerla junto a él, a su lado, en sus brazos… pero temía, temía romper su amistad por un enamoramiento._

— _¡Ah! —gimió nuevamente. Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo mientras su mano llena de cicatrices le seguía dando placer._

 _Un placer prohibido, debido a que se tocaba pensando en alguien que no merecía. Porque ¿Quién iba a querer a un tonto niño lleno de cicatrices? ¿A un tonto niño que vivía en un sueño? A un tonto niño que había nacido sin poder y tuvieron que regalarle uno._

 _Apretó los dientes tan fuerte que sintió que podía romperlos. Su manos seguía moviéndose, pero pronto dejaría de hacerlo. Sí miembro vibraba ante aquel movimiento junto a aquellos pensamientos._

 _La imagen de Ochako sobre él, besándolo, acariciándolo…_

— _Ochako-chan… —gimió mientras levantaba la pelvis y todo acababa, mientras el semen se regaba en su mano. Nunca la había llamado así más que en sus propios sueños._

 _Jadeó del cansancio que el acto provocaba. Antes de levantarse para limpiarse, se quedó mirando el techo y se sintió nuevamente sucio._

 _No hablaría con Ochako en un buen tiempo para limpiarse toda la suciedad de encima._

 _ **.**_

— _¡Imagina el poder que un hijo suyo tendría! —exclamó Harold, uno de sus compañeros en la agencia. Izuku se sonrojó un poco mientras Melissa, a su lado soltaba una risita._

 _Ya había pasado un año completo desde que había llegado a Nueva York, y ya Izuku se estaba haciendo un renombre. Era reconocido en su traje de héroe en las calles. Ya hasta tenía fans._

 _Deku sabía que no duraría mucho en aquel país, pero si planeaba ser el héroe número uno, debía darse a conocer._

 _Hizo amistades mientras en el país mientras aún mantenía las viejas. De vez en cuando hablaba con Iida, el cual siempre le mostraba un nuevo aparato creado con Mei, con la cual estaba pasando mucho tiempo… aún suspiraba tontamente cuando hablaba con Uraraka, su sonrisa, o sus manías. De vez en cuando también hablaba con Todoroki, el cual le había contado que había comenzado a salir con Momo._

 _Después de la preparatoria era que comenzaban a verse más las parejas que se ahí surgieron. Recordó que Mina había dicho que esperaba que él terminara con Uraraka._

 _Tristemente no terminó con ella. Pero… ¿Podría hacerlo?_

— _¡Miren! ¡Están en televisión nuevamente! —exclamaron. Deku volvió a mirar la pantalla para verse su imagen algo golpeada siendo levantado por Melissa en el aire. Ella le había tomado por los brazos salvandolo, sin embargo, Deku le murmuró algo y luego ella lo llevó cerca al villano que comenzaba a escapar y lo soltaba logrando que el chico de cabello verde cayera con un puñetazo._

— _¡El héroe japonés Deku definitivamente hace un gran equipo con Airgirl! —dijo una de las comentaristas._

— _Sin duda hacen una increíble pareja —comentó el otro comentarista._

— _La publicidad americana puede ser algo… amarillista —dijo Deku al notar como enseguida asumían que ellos ya eran pareja._

 _¿Es que acaso no sabían lo que era el compañerismo? Él estaba seguro que Melissa salvaría a cualquier compañero, así como él lo haría._

— _Ustedes son marketing, sin duda —dijo su jefe que acababa de entrar—. Si pueden actuar juntos nuevamente háganlo, fuerza y vuelo son una combinación poderosa. Hagan famosa esa agencia._

 _Sin duda su jefe era de los que veía el heroísmo más como un negocio._

 _ **.**_

 _Hacer equipo con Melissa no era molesto, ella era una muy buena chica. Era linda, agradable y muy sonriente._

 _Le recordaba un poco a… no, trataba de no comparar a nadie con Ochako porque ella era única. Sin embargo, el quirk de Melissa era parecido al de Ochako, pero el de su amiga sin duda era mejor, ya que podía modificar el peso de las cosas._

 _Se detuvo cuando Melissa lo hizo, estaba agachada hablando con unos niños que le preguntaban cosas y le pedían autógrafos. Deku sintió que jalaban su pantalón y le sonrió a la niña. Se agachó._

— _¡Eres grandioso! —le dijo la pequeña logrando que su corazón se estrujara_

— _¡Gracias! Sin duda tú también lo eres —le respondió logrando que la niña se sonrojara. Le extendió un cuaderno pidiéndole un autógrafo._

 _Deku lo hizo, le firmó el cuaderno y volvió a brindarle esa sonrisa, de esas que iluminaba el día logrando que la niña soltara una risita._

 _Cuando se levantó y se giró para hablar con su compañera, se topó cara a cara con ella. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando ella se lanzó para besarlo en la boca._

 _Puede que sonara tonto, pero su sus diecinueve años era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, puesto que siempre quiso besar a Ochako._

 _Pero… no sintió nada más que un beso frívolo._

 _Pronto, cuando Melissa se separó sonrojada, se dio cuenta de que le habían tomado algunas fotos unos reporteros._

 _Y que le mentira comenzaba._

 _ **.**_

— _Bien hecho, mis chicos —dijo su jefe y luego salió para dejarlos solos. Melissa suspiró y fue a decirle algo, Icuku había estado callado todo el día._

 _Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta y cuando fue a pronunciar palabra, Deku la interrumpió._

— _¿Quieres salir conmigo? —le preguntó enseguida, a lo cual Melissa no supo qu decir._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Deku se encogió de hombros._

— _Si vamos a hacer esto para los medios, al menos quiero que no sea una completa mentira —comentó. Aquello hizo sentir a Melissa mal, pero aceptó con una sonrisa._

 _Dios… Deku era el ser más tierno que podía existir, y haría todo lo posible para no romper su corazón._

 _Porque a pesar de que a Melissa le gustara, sabía perfectamente que el corazón de Izuku pertenecía a alguien más._

 _ **.**_

 _Todo era una mentira, eso lo sabían, sin embargo, trataban de ser una pareja ideal, tanto como héroes como civiles._

 _Sin embargo, no sabían que tan lejos podrían llegar. Con dos años de relación, así fuese fingida, ellos nunca pensaron que podían llegar al extremo de entrometerse en la cama del otro._

 _Tal vez había sido el licor que había bebido por primera vez. O que Melissa, también tomada, lo llevara a su casa. O que sentía su suave pelo, su suave cuerpo cerca del de ella._

 _No supo que fue, y tan solo recordaba trozos._

 _¿Era normal que en tu primera vez de relaciones tan solo recuerdes partes? No importaba ¿Verdad?_

 _Eran partes sin importancia que apenas pasaban por su cabeza cuando se levantó y se encontró desnudo en una cama que no era la suya, junto a Melissa… también desnuda._

 _Casi gritó._

— _¿Nos protegimos? —fue una de las primeras cosas que pasaron por su cabeza, Melissa asintió mostrándole los condones usados en el suelo._

 _Los… habían tenido más de una sesión._

 _Deku se sintió avergonzado, y Melissa trató de calmarlo, pero era difícil hacerlo. Se disculpó una y otra vez con ella._

— _¡Izuku! —exclamó ella saliendo se las sábanas y Deku pudo contemplar su busto desnudo— Todo está bien ¿Sí? Fue un error de ambos. Solo sigamos con el plan ¿ok?_

 _Deku asintió. Volvió a disculparse una última vez y se vistió._

 _Melissa recordaba poco también, pero había algo que recordaba a la perfección y fue cuando Deku estaba llegando al orgasmo._

 _Él mencionó un nombre, y por supuesto no era el suyo._

 _Ochako…_

 _ **.**_

 _Fue al año siguiente que se dieron cuenta que ya no podía continuar con todo esto. Había rumores de boda, embarazos y mucho más en la televisión. Y alguno de los dos debía desmentirlo siempre._

 _Eran una pareja famosa, no podían culpar a los medios._

 _Fue una tarde, mientras cenaba con su padre que él lo notó extraño._

— _¿Que te está pasando, Izuku? —le preguntó. El mencionado solo frunció el ceño. Debía decirle la verdad a alguien, ya le estaba mintiendo a todos._

— _Mi relación con Melissa es falsa —le contesto a su padre. Esperaba una expresión de sorpresa de su parte, pero solo notó que había encendido un cigarrillo y comenzando a fumar tranquilamente. Algo de lo que Deku estaba acostumbrado cuando acababan de cenar._

— _Eso ya lo sabía —comentó Hizashi. Aquello sorprendió mucho al chico que miró sorprendido a su padre._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Izuku. Llevo viviendo en este país por muchísimo más tiempo que tú. Cualquier celebridad puede caer en una relación forzada por los medios. Nunca hablaste de Melissa, de hecho actualmente no la mencionas. Es como si aquí sintieras que es el único lugar en donde no debes hablar con o de ella —Izuku suspiró, no pensó que su padre podría saber de esas cosas._

— _Realmente me gusta Melissa, aunque de una forma diferente… como amiga._

— _¿De la misma forma que la chica Uraraka? —Izuku suspiró._

— _No… yo realmente amo a Uraraka —se sobresaltó cuando su padre dio un golpe en la mesa._

— _¿Y si la amas porque estás aquí? ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá? Y no me vengas que para hacerte un renombre, Izuku Midoriya porque ya lo hiciste hace mucho y aún no has ido a su lado —Izuku se sonrojó._

— _No sé si ella me ama también… —su padre se frotó la cara con las manos soltando un ruido de exasperación._

— _Hijo, nunca vas a saberlo aquí. Debes llenarte de valor y preguntárselo. Aprovecha y está soltera ¿Lo está?_

— _Al parecer sí, no me ha dicho que tiene pareja._

— _Bueno, ve antes de que se roben su corazón. Porque si estuvo enamorada de ti, hijo… y su corazón ya fue tomado, perdiste tu oportunidad._

 _» Ella podría amarte de verdad, pero recuerda que tú fuiste el primero en abandonarla. Ella no te iba a esperar por siempre._

 _Aquello formó un nudo en el pecho de Izuku. Le sonrió a su padre por sus palabras._

 _Y esa misma noche apartó un vuelo a Tokio. Empacó sus cosas, fue hasta el aeropuerto y abrazó mucho a su padre quien besó su frente._

— _Con fuerza, mi muchacho —dijo el hombre—. Si ella está soltera, pero no tienes su corazón. Es tu oportunidad por obtenerlo, y sé que lo harás. Los genes Midoriya corren por ti —aquello los hizo soltar una risita. Hizashi le dio una mirada triste a su hijo—. Dile a tu madre que dentro de unos años venderé la compañía para ir con ella. Debo envejecer a su lado._

 _Aquello llenó a Izuku de ternura y ahora fue él el que tenía que darle los consejos a su padre._

— _Dícelo tú, papá. Ella debe saberlo es por ti —el tablero indicando que ya debía abordar brilló. Izuku volvió a despedirse de su padre y suspiró._

 _Volvía a casa, a donde su corazón realmente pertenecía._

 _ **.**_

No le importaba sentirse mareada cuando Deku la bajó. Estaba contenta, tan feliz de verlo. Pudo notar que había cierto sonrojó debajo de su máscara.

—Este… Uravity —ellos se giraron. La prensa estaba al pendiente, grabando todo. Ambos se sonrojaron diciendo cosas que no se entendían.

—Somos viejos amigos.

—Solo nos saludamos.

Los periodistas se acercaron a ellos y le hicieron preguntas, sobre todo a Deku, que técnicamente debutaba en Japón.

—Mi nombre es Deku —contestó el muchacho colocando sus manos en su cintura, provocando que Uraraka lo mirara con ternura debido a que recordaba cuando lo practicaban en la UA.

Siguieron las preguntas, algunas insinuaciones que ellos evadieron y luego quedaron solos.

—¿Cuando volviste? —le preguntó ella.

—Ayer —le respondió Deku con una sonrisa—. Uraraka-san —podía llamarla por el apellido, después de todo, nadie les prestaba atención—, ¿quieres salir hoy en la noche?

Aquello sorprendió mucho a la heroína de la gravedad. Y Deku lo notó enseguida oroque comenzó a excusarse.

—¡Como amigos! ¡Es solo para ponerla al día! —aquella la hizo soltar una risita logrando que el corazón de Izuku cayera por un abismo.

Oh, cuanto había extrañado esa risa.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

 _ **Nota: NO! NO, MALDITA SEA!**_

 _ **DEFINITIVAMENTE ME SOBRÉ CON ESTE CAPÍTULO! LO SIENTO, NO PUEDO SER HUMILDE EN ESTE MOMENTO XD**_

 _ **Este capítulo debía, por obligación, ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Deku, sobre todo su vida en América.**_

 _ **Sobre el papá de Deku se sabe poco, más que todo que trabaja en el extranjero y su nombre. Así que, decidí ponerlo así y que tiene una compañía familiar que no le permite viajar ni a ver a sus hijos. Y la razón por la que Deku e Inko viven en Japón fue porque la mujer no quiso dejar su país.**_

 _ **Sobre que gana dinero, demonos cuenta los lujos que tiene-tuvo Deku. Lo trajes originales de All Might no debían ser baratos, y su traje de héroes costó, si no me equivoco, más de 50.000 yenes.**_

 _ **El punto es, que adoré meterlo aquí, y hacer un poco de relación padre e hijo.**_

 _ **Cómo se dan cuenta, metí a Melissa. Sí, sé que ella es de la película y no tiene quirk. Pero quise meterla porque me fascina su diseño y se ve súper americana XD y debía tener quirk.**_

 _ **Aquí hay una referencia, lo de la mezcla de quirk de volar y superfuerza (la que se cree que tiene Izuku), es de súper escuela de héroes.**_

 _ **Las escena de Deku masturbándose fue una hermosa imagen mental que tuve. Disculpen si fue algo… ¿fuerte? ¿O muy poco explícita?**_

 _ **Deku si se retiró de la agencia, es algo que quise guardar para el próximo capítulo en la cita de amigos que tiene con Uraraka.**_

 _ **En el otro capítulo hay una hermosa sorpresa: Mencionan a cierto personaje que necesita mucho amor, en el sentido de la serie, no del fandom. Del fandom ya tiene.**_

 _ **A ver si adivinan quién es XD**_

 _ **Listo. Creo que es todo por hoy.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, chicos.**_

 _ **Les mando miles de besos y miles de gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews :")**_


	7. Seis

_Ágape: es el término griego para describir un tipo de amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el que el amante tiene en cuenta sólo el bien del ser amado._

 _Eros: Palabra usada para expresar amor sexual o los sentimientos de excitación que se comparten entre individuos que se sienten físicamente atraídos uno al otro._

* * *

 _ **Seis**_

Habían quedado para el día siguiente dado que ya era muy tarde para una salida, y querían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en el que Izuku estuvo lejos.

Ochako sabía que solo habían sido cuatro años, pero se había sentido como una eternidad. Aún tenía mucho que contarle debido a que muy poco se habían podido poner en contacto.

Soltó un suspiro y entró a la edificio. Como siempre, saludó al guardia para tomar el ascensor y subir hacia el último piso. Normalmente la pasaba sola, pero como en el tercer piso, las puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a una niña. Trató de ocultar una sonrisa al notar su camiseta. Habían salido hace poco al mercado y ella nunca se imaginó que fueran a vender.

Las camisetas rosas con negro, con su nombre de heroína en el centro, podría decirse que eran estéticas y muy bonitas. Y Ochako, debido a que no se consideraba una heroína muy vistosa, pensó que por eso se vendían.

Por eso tal vez la niña, que no podía pasar de los trece, la estaba usando. Ya iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle cuando la pequeña soltó un chillido mirando su teléfono. Luego, notando que no estaba sola, miró a Ochako y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Uraraka soltó una risita.

—No te preocupes. Ha de ser algo increíble para que te haga gritar así —el sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña aún persistía.

—Es que al parecer mi heroína favorita ya tiene pareja —Ochako enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es? —la niña, con una sonrisa le señaló la camiseta— Uravity ¿eh?

—¡Ella es increíble! —exclamó la niña—. Cuando grande, quiero ser como ella —aquello le hizo que su corazón se calentara. No supo qué responder más que sonreírle ¿Qué tal si esa niña se enterara que vive en el mismo edificio que su heroína? Sí solo se puso así con esa noti… espera ¿Que?

—Claro, también creo que es increíble ¿Y cuando salió esa noticia? —la niña, cubierta en toda esa inocencia, le mostró el teléfono. Uraraka notó la noticia y rodó los ojos. Sabía que no saldría nada bueno desde ese abrazo que tuvo con Izuku. Fue un abrazo verdaderamente íntimo, pero es que ella lo había extrañado muchísimo y él era su mejor amigo.

—No creas todo lo que veas por internet ¿eh? —le comentó a la niña que borró su sonrisa. Ochako intentó remediarlo—. Ya sea verdad o falso, ella no ha dicho nada ¿Verdad? —la niña se colocó la mano en la barbilla.

—Pues no. De hecho esto fue hoy —Uraraka notó que ya estaba llegando a su piso. Se preguntó a donde iría la niña.

—Entonces dejemos que los héroes den la verdadera información —cuando las puertas se abrieron ambas salieron. Ochako le dio una sonrisa brillante a la niña—. Fue un placer haber hablado contigo, linda —y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

—Un gusto también, señorita —contestó la niña. La cual Ochako notó que se dirigía a la azotea. Cargada de curiosidad, se alejó de su puerta para seguirla.

Escondida detrás de la pared, notó que la niña lo que hacía era practicar con su quirk. Ochako notó que era controlar el aire con sus manos, haciendo volar pequeñas cosas y controlar su caída. Entendió porque tal vez sintió fascinación por ella.

Ochako sonrió, contenta por haber contactado bien con uno de sus fans y decidió volver a casa.

 _ **.**_

Apenas abrió arrugó la nariz al sentir el aroma a cigarrillo. Detrás del sofá, Katsuki se apresuró a apagar en el cenicero el vicio. Ella se acercó a él por detrás y se inclinó para llegar a su oído.

—Buenas noches —le susurró para después darle un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja logrando hacerle soltar un gruñido. Se separó y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para dirigirse a la cocina— Eh, Katsuki ¿Adivina?

—Adivino —contestó el rubio notando como su novia se dirigía a la cocina.

—Si supieras quién… —su voz se apagó al encontrar una escena del crimen en su cocina. El microondas explotado y la estufa hecha un desastre— ¡¿Que mierda pasó aquí?! —exclamó.

—¡Uff! Me encanta cuando hablas sucio —dijo Bakugo a modo de burla. Ochako lo miró con molestia.

—¿Explotaste el microondas?

—¿Acaso estás ciega?

—¡¿Por qué?! —el chico explosivo solamente se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a su novia en la cocina.

—Me molestó —Uraraka lo miró sin comprender y luego, soltando un gruñido tomó una esponja y decidió colocarse a limpiar al menos un poco el desastre. Ella murmuraba cosas que él no podía comprender, de todos modos no importaba, hacía oídos sordos porque estaba contemplando el cuerpo de su novia.

Oh, cómo lo mataba ese cuerpo. Se veía tan sexy limpiando que podía imaginarla con traje de sirvienta solamente para un sucio fetiche suyo.

Siguió sin prestarle atención, dado a que ella se había girado dándole la espalda y él quiso aprovechar la situación. Se arrodilló tras ella, y sin importar, metió su cabeza debajo de la falda de ella para darle un mordisco en uno de sus glúteos provocando un sobresalto en ella.

—Katsuki ¿Qué…?

—Shhh —dijo el chico pasando por entre las piernas de ella, abriéndolas un poco más y tocándola por sobre las pantys—. Sabes que vivo en una loca fantasía en donde te lo hago en la cocina —Ochako apoyó las manos sobre el mesón, sus piernas temblaron un poco y contuvo un gemido cuando Katsuki bajó sus pantys.

—Pero ya lo hemos hecho aquí —murmuró, pero aún así sus piernas cedieron y dejaron caer su ropa interior.

—Hagámoslo otra vez. A comer —su voz era ronca, lo cual le daba a Ochako una muy buena sensación. Al decir lo último, Katsuki pasó su lengua por su sexo, paseandola por todo. Ochako soltó un gemido cuando introdujo su lengua a fondo. Y abrió más sus piernas para darle más accesibilidad.

—No puedes hacer esto… —dijo ella, pero su voz salía débil, pues se estaba llenando tanto de placer que no podía soportarlo. Su mano viajó hasta el cabello de Katsuki para agarrarlo fuerte. No sabía si quería alejarlo o acercarlo más.

Sus piernas temblaron mientras la lengua de Katsuki seguía viajando y viajando por su sexo. Humedeciendo todo más de lo que ya estaba. Llenándola de placer, haciéndola gemir con tan solo ese tan delicioso toque.

—Katsu… ah… no… ah… —Ochako apretó los ojos y agarró más fuerte el cabello de su novio. Katsuki, por su parte, tomó la cadera de su novia y la mantuvo firme. Solo él sabía que lugares debía tocar. Solo él sabía que lugares eran los que le hacía gritar. Y en esta posición le era tan fácil llegar a ellos.

Desde ahí, si quitaba la falda de su vista podía ver su rostro, tan lleno de placer, enrojecerse. Podía verla gritando su nombre en completo éxtasis.

Cómo estaba haciendo ahora. Cómo sus oídos cosquilleaban y su entrepierna dolía al escucharla y verla.

Ah, es que era simplemente maravilloso.

La dejó libre luego de que el orgasmo acabó. Ochako sentía las piernas débiles, como si no pudieran sostenerla. Jadeaba y maldecía en su interior a Katsuki porque esa era siempre la solución de él cuando ella estaba molesta. Lo vio salir de su falda, limpiarse los labios y subir hasta ponerse a su altura. El chico le acarició los labios de forma brusca, ella aún jadeaba por aire.

Él la besó, y ella pudo sentir su propio sabor en su boca. Sentía que su corazón podría explotar, la agitación era tanta que ya incluso se le había olvidado porque estaba molesta.

—Cara de ángel —murmuró Bakugo. Su aliento quemándole en la oreja—. Tu turno —ella bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna de su novio. Se lamió los labios y bajó, lenta y tortuosamente, a realizar su parte.

Miró a Bakugo, que estaba un poco sonrojado debido a la excitación. Y lo escuchó suspirar cuando por fin pudo quitar el broche del pantalón.

 _ **.**_

 _Ese maldito…_ pensó Ochako al levantarse al día siguiente, desnuda, con su cuerpo adolorido, y mirar hacia su lado para encontrarse con un sonriente, pero dormido, Bakugo.

 _Siempre es lo mismo…_ se volvió a decir. Y es que era así, la solución de los problemas de Katsuki para con ella era lo mismo: Sexo. Era la firma perfecta que él tenía de callarla, porque sabía que ella lo estaría disfrutando al máximo.

Volvió a gruñir, quiso golpearlo pero decidió no hacerlo. Suspiró, se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida. Ese día entraba temprano para poder salir temprano a reunirse con Deku, puesto que ya había hablado el día anterior con su jefe.

Ese día también tendría que saltarse la ida al gimnasio, de igual forma iba de vez en cuando. Al salir del baño se dio cuenta que Bakugo se había levantado, no se dio cuenta cuando entró al baño a lavarse los dientes ya que su cepillo no estaba en el lugar.

—Bien, ahora podré estar molesta con él —se dijo mientras se vestía. Se puso un vestido sencillo que era el que usaría para salir luego del turno. Sus zapatos y fue hasta la sala para encontrar a Katsuki, con una mueca, aún más profunda en su rostro, mirando la televisión.

— _¡El nuevo héroe es graduado de la UA, compañero de generación de la misma Uravity!_ —Katsuki chasqueó la lengua al ver en la TV como mostraban a Deku derrotando a aquel sujeto.

—¿Así que el idiota de Deku volvió? —comentó hacia la nada, aunque ya lo sabía, no esperaba que hiciera su debut como héroe tan pronto. Uraraka estaba tras él escuchándolo. Había salido de la habitación colocándose un zapato.

—Te lo dije ayer —le comentó su novia. El rubio rodó los ojos y se fijó que luego apareció una imagen de Uravity abrazándose con el héroe recién llegado. Se giró para mirar a su novia con una mirada furibunda, pero de su boca no salieron palabras cuando la vio.

—¿Nos vas muy bien vestida para ir a trabajar? —preguntó. Ochako miró a Katsuki y le dio una sonrisa.

—También te lo dije ayer ¿Acaso no escuchas?

—¿Fue luego de quejarte de que explotara el microondas? Sí fue luego de eso, no. Normalmente hago oídos sordos a todo lo que dices luego de un regaño —Uraraka infló las mejillas en un gesto totalmente adorable. Gesto que Bakugo amaba, y que por eso trataba de molestarla siempre. La chica le lanzó el bolso, pero él alcanzó a agarrarlo en el aire.

—Deku-kun me invitó a salir esta noche y voy vestida así porque es lo que usare luego del turno —comentó ella recomponiendose y yendo a buscar su bolso.

—¿Perdón?

—Perdonado —fue a tomar su bolso, pero su novio evitó que lo tomara.

—¿Vas a salir con el idiota de Deku a mis espaldas?

—Si hubiera sido a tus espaldas, no te hubiera dicho —ella rodó los ojos—, no es que vayamos a hacer algo malo. Saldremos como amigos, como somos. Así como tú sales con los chicos y todo eso.

—Pero es diferente. Digo, está bien que salgas con las chicas, pero él… —Uraraka le interrumpió con una risa.

—¿Estás celoso, Katsuki? —el rubio miró hacia el televisor, evadiendo los castaños ojos de su novia.

—Pfff ¿Del estúpido de Deku? Nah.

—Vamos, ¿Temes que Deku me meta en su cama? Sabes que no…

—¡Vamos! Deku es tan estúpido, jamás te metería en su cama —miró a su novia y le lanzó una mirada despreocupada— Además ¿Quién querría meterte en su cama? —Ochako jadeó, pero supo por la sonrisa de Bakugo que jugaba.

Se colocó una mano en la cintura.

—Bueno, tú me metes en la tuya. O mejor dicho, yo te meto en la mía —Katsuki la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló tumbándola en el sofá, luego, él se subió sobre ella y adentró su mano bajo la falda de su vestido acariciando sus piernas.

—Eso es diferente.

—Sí, ajá —Katsuki la tomó de la barbilla y la besó. Ochako sentía que podía quemarse, envolvió una pierna entorno a la cintura de Katsuki a medida que éste, con la otra mano comenzaba a masajearle un seno.

Soltó un gemido.

—Bakugo yo… —murmuró en cuanto sus labios fueron liberados— debo irme… —el rubio besó el cuello de Ochako y chupó, con tal de dejar una marca. Aquello provocó que Uraraka soltara un quejido y lo empujara. Bakugo soltó una risita al verla molesta.

La chica tomó su bolso, se enderezó y comenzó a alisarse el cabello con las manos.

—¿El Correcaminos va con ustedes? —preguntó Bakugo.

—No, Deku e Iida salieron ayer —se dirigió a la puerta—. Iba a cenar y luego volvía, pero ahora en venganza del chupón si me invita a beber me quedaré bebiendo —Katsuki la miró y soltó una risa. Ochako volvió a inflar las mejillas y salió.

—Cara redonda, puedes decirle que tenemos algo —comentó el chico, pero ya era tarde, ya ella se había ido.

Katsuki tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla que llevaba escondida normalmente, puesto que a Uraraka no le gustaba que fumara, pero aquel acto lo relajaba.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, Bakugo temía aquella reunión.

Confiaba en Ochako, sabía que el idiota de Deku era una mierda tímida que se sonrojaría al apenas ver a Uraraka, porque maldición, se veía preciosa.

Ella siempre se veía preciosa.

Maldita sea.

Debía mantener la confianza en ella.

Pero le costaba muchísimo.

 _ **.**_

El día fue sin complicaciones alguna. Apenas terminó turno, se dirigió a las duchas para asearse y colocarse el vestido con el que había ido. No era nada elegante, era realmente sencillo, algo floreado para refrescarla por el verano. Se alisó el pelo con las manos y bajó hasta salir de la agencia.

El sol apenas se ponía cuando y a moto se detuvo frente a ella. Uraraka rodó los ojos, dispuesta a contestar a cualquier insinuación decente que le hicieran, pero cerró su boca cuando el conductor se quitó el casco y le brindó la sonrisa más brillante que podría existir en el mundo.

—Deku-kun —saludó Ochako sonriendo.

—He llegado, Uraraka-san —comentó el chico. Ochako le sonrió.

—No sabía que conducías moto —ella pudo ver que él se sonrojaba un poco. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

—La compré apenas llegué, sentí que necesitaba un medio de transporte en esta gran ciudad —ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Subes? Ayer fui con Iida a una cafetería y podría llevarte ahí —Ochako sonrió y se acercó. Izuku le pasó un casco extra que había prestado y ella se lo puso antes de subir.

La verdad era que Ochako nunca había subido ni a la moto de Katsuki debido a que al mantener su confidencialidad, él nunca le brindó un aventón ni nada.

Al montarse, ella no supo si confiar sus brazos siempre alrededor de la cintura de Izuku. Pero decidió hacerlo si no quería caerse. Pudo sentir un pequeño temblor en su amigo y ella sonrió recordando siempre lo tímido que fue.

Izuku comenzó a conducir en silencio, igualmente no hubieran podido hablar mucho debido al fuerte viento envolviéndolos. El muchacho se detuvo en una bonita cafetería a tan sólo diez minutos de recorrido. Ochako la había visto antes pero nunca se le había dado por ir.

Después de asegurar su vehículo, entraron y pidieron una mesa, luego, Ochako pidió un té verde e Izuku un café. Unas galletas y luego de que el mesero se fue se miraron para luego soltar una risita.

—Estás hermosa, Uraraka-san —comentó Izuku un poco sonrojado. Ochako se sonrojó también un poco y soltó una risita.

—Yo… gracias —le dijo. Quiso comenzar la conversación enseguida— ¿Cuando llegaste, Deku-kun?

—Oh, hace unos cuatro días —le comentó su amigo—. No le dije a nadie porque fue realmente de imprevisto. Solo a Iida para que me ayudara a entrar enseguida en la agencia de Ingenium.

—Bueno, debiste decirme. No enterarme ahí de casualidad.

—¡Te iba a decir! Cuando… bueno, cuando me diera el valor —aquello le hizo soltar una risita a Ochako.

—Debí suponer que venías ante la noticia de tu ruptura con Melissa —Izuku abrió los ojos exageradamente.

—¿La noticia? —Ochako asintió.

—Hace unos días salió, supongo que fue luego de que viniste —el mesero llegó con el pedido y volvió a irse. Deku comenzó a jugar con su taza de café.

—La verdad es que no me sentía cómodo allá.

—Supongo… la cultura occidental es diferente.

—Muchísimo… además, era más que todo mi trabajo —Ochako notó que la voz de su amigo se iba apagando poco a poco mientras veía que sus ojos verdes se oscurecían. Ella dudó al principio, pero le tomó la mano y se sobrecogió al sentirla tan cálida…

La calidez de Izuku era tan increíble, te hacía sentir en paz.

—¿Pasó algo? —Deku levantó la mirada y le dio una suave sonrisa. Ella notó sus ojos verdes brillar.

—La verdad es que ni relación con Melissa era mentira —le comentó. Aquella revelación, no supo porque, pero hizo que su corazón saltara, pero a la vez le doliera ¿Por qué?—. Éramos solo marketing de héroe. Sin embargo, yo no estaba feliz de que fuera una mentira, y le propuse intentarlo también en la vida de civil… no lo logramos.

—Deku… lo siento tanto.

—¡No! No es molestia —Deku levantó sus manos tratando de demostrar su punto—. De hecho, rompimos en buenos términos. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de la agencia. Se molestaron cuando renuncié.

Ochako volvió a sonreír.

—¿Que te dijeron? —ella notó que Deku se sonrojó de forma extrema.

—¿Que cómo podía renunciar en un avión rumbo a Japón? —confesó avergonzado. Ochako soltó una risotada provocando que el corazón de Izuku saltara. ¡Dioses! Cómo adoraba esa risa.

—¡No puedo!

—Lo hice —continuó Deku—. Pero cambiando, porque ya hablamos de mí ¿Qué hay de ti, Uraraka-san? No hablamos desde hace mucho.

—Bah, nada nuevo —comentó ella para luego beber de su taza de té—. Realmente es la misma rutina de todos los días: Levantarse, entrenar, ir a trabajar y volver a casa. No hay nada realmente nuevo.

—¿En realidad vives en esa rutina, Uraraka-san?

—Pues sí. Soy una heroína de apoyo, de rescate, y a pesar de que tengo algo de fama como para tener pequeños productos, el jefe dice que no estoy lo suficientemente experimentada como para hacer misiones de alto rango —comenzó a jugar con su cabello—. La verdad es que deseo salvar gente, tal y como trece lo hace —se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y se sonrojó un poco. Levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Izuku que le sonreía—. Lo siento, me deje llevar.

—¡No! Es bueno. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado cuando hablas de tus sueños. ¿Ya has podido cumplir lo de tus padres? —aquello la hizo suspirar.

—Poco a poco se va haciendo, pero sí —ella volvió a sonreír y Deku se sumergía en su sonrisa—. ¿A qué otra compañero has visitado? —le preguntó ella.

—Oh, nada más a Iida y Mei.

—Están viviendo juntos ya ¿No? —preguntó Ochako.

—Sí. Iida me invitó a su casa a cenar, pero casi termino explotando —aquello hizo que Ochako soltara una risita.

—¿Mei?

—¡Apenas me vio, lo primero que hizo fue colocarme uno de sus bebés encima! Tengo planeado visitar a los demás, o hacer una reunión ¿Quiénes están aquí en la ciudad? —Ochako se colocó la mano en la barbilla y comenzó a contar con los dedos.

—Mina, Tsuyu, Iida, Mei, Kirishima y Katsuki.

—¿Kacchan está aquí? —preguntó el chico, un poco atemorizado y un poco emocionado al mismo tiempo. Ochako no entendió porque se puso un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, estamos en la misma agencia.

—¿Y cómo se llevan? —aquella pregunta la hizo quedarse un poco paralizada. Bakugo siempre fue estricto con quién le decía sobre su relación con ella, y no supo si Deku estaba _autorizado._

—Pues bien —le respondió. Quiso cambiar enseguida de tema, pero no lo necesitó ya que Izuku lo hizo enseguida.

—Tenía pensado visitar a Eri cuando tenga un día de descanso —comentó. Ochako sonrió, la niña ahora debía estar un poco más grande de la última vez que me vieron. Debería tener trece años ya.

—Se pondrá tan feliz de verte. Ahora es Eri Aizawa ¿Sabías? Aizawa-sensei y Yamada-sensei la adoptaron legalmente. Es su hija —Ochako pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de Izuku. Al parecer no lo sabía y aquella noticia lo había alegrado tanto que había comenzado a lagrimear.

Hombre… como le hacía falta esa sensibilidad de Deku que era tan familiar. Le hizo sonreír de forma tierna.

Continuaron la noche hablando de cosas triviales, Deku contando algunas cosas que había pasado en América, Ochako escuchando de forma atenta. Otras veces al revés, hasta que se dieron cuenta que el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creyeron.

A pesar de que Ochako insistió tanto, Deku terminó pagando la cuenta debido a que insistió que él la había invitado. Luego, le pidió que dejara llevarla a casa.

Ochako no pudo negarse. Izuku era como un cachorro que colocaba su mejor mirada para que fácilmente pudieras caer a sus pies y hacer lo que él quisiera.

Ochako estaba segura que él quirk de Deku pudo haber sido muy bien la persuasión por medio de una mirada y tendría validez.

Ya frente a su edificio, el cual Deku observó con una sonrisa quiso despedirse pero no supo cómo. Ambos se habían bajado de la moto y estaban en la puerta del edificio.

—Fue un…

—Yo me…

Dijeron ambos al tiempo y soltaron risas tontas. Como si aún fueran dos adolescentes. Ella le hizo señal de que hablara él.

—Yo, bueno… Quiero decir… Uraraka-san —Izuku se rascó la mejilla ante la atenta mirada, y la sonrisa de Ochako. Ella podía ver a ese chico tímido, ahora un poco más maduro, que había dejado cuando él se fue.

Recordó como lo abrazó y lloró internamente cuando lo fue a despedir en el aeropuerto.

— _Quiero que Uraraka-san, mi madre e Iida-kun estén conmigo cuando me vaya. Son las personas más importantes para mí —_ había dicho él, en ese entonces, joven Midoriya. Ella lo había visto, ella lo había abrazado y lo había amado tanto.

Suspiró.

—Dime Ochako, Deku-kun —pidió ella, a lo cual una tierna y brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico.

Dioses… era una sonrisa tan hermosa.

Sintió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, como si los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por él, nunca se hubieran ido.

Deku se acercó y besó su mejilla. Un acto realmente puro, algo que habían hecho muchas veces cuando eran jóvenes y ya no se sentía tan avergonzados el uno hacia el otro, pero que ahora le hizo latir el corazón de una forma fuerte.

Le hizo latir el corazón y que sus ojos se humedecieran por sentirse confundida de esos latidos.

—Fue un enorme placer verte, Ochako-chan —le dijo Izuku y ella le sonrió dándole una suave despedida. Deku subió a su moto y se colocó el casco, luego volvió a sonreirle, o eso le pareció a ella por su gesto y partió.

Ochako no se dio cuenta cuando su mano se dirigió a su mejilla, la cual estaba cálida y podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Deku.

Sonrió como una tonta mientras su corazón volvía a latir de forma rápida.

* * *

 _ **Nota: El IzuOcha comienza suave ¡PORQUE ELLOS SON REALMENTE SUAVES!**_

 _ **AAAAAHHHHH LES JURO QUE CASI ME DIO DIABETES AL ESCRIBIR ESOOOOOO**_

 _ **SE LOS JUROOOOOOO**_

 _ **Bien, no sé si tengo que haces aclaraciones, aunque siempre hay que hacerlas.**_

 _ **1- Eri: Si hay algo que quiero en esta vida es que Aizawa la adopte como nena suya. Sobre lo de Present Mic siendo parte de la familia, lo siento, soy muy fan del Erasermic. Por cierto, ella es el personaje que mencioné en el capítulo pasado que aparecería.**_

 _ **2- Cómo se dan cuenta, puse algo en el comienzo, es una breve explicación de lo que cada uno (Deku y Kacchan) significan en la relación. Con eso y lo que he escrito ya se dan cuenta quién es Ágape y quién es Eros. Eso lo puse en el resto de los capítulos y también cambié el nombre de héroe de Kacchan a Ground Zero, que por lo que sé, podría decirse que es canónico.**_

 _ **3- Fans del Kacchako, sabían que estos momentos tendrían que llegar. Por favor, no me critiquen a la niña u.u**_

 _ **Los quiero! Miles de gracias por leer, votar y dejar Review.**_

 _ **No sé imaginan lo feliz que me hace T_T**_

 _ **MILES DE BESOS**_


End file.
